


Огни Святого Эльма

by Peters_Tingle



Category: 'Мстители', 'Первый мститель', Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ['Железный человек', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: 1717-ый год: золотой век пиратства, парусных кораблей, морских сказаний и судьбоносных встреч.Энтони Эдвард Старк и Стивен Грант Роджерс, алые паруса пиратского фрегата и белоснежная парусина британского линкора, золотые серьги в ушах и золотые пуговицы на благородном темно-синем камзоле.Двое мужчин, две тайны.Еще один рассказ, в котором судьба вела их друг к другу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Часть 1. HMS Royal Liberty

_«A fisherman captured an asrai and put it in his boat. It seemed to plead for its freedom in an unknown language, and when the fisherman bound it the touch of its cold wet hands burned his skin like fire, leaving a permanent mark.» **— Celtic mythology** _

***

_1697-й год._

— И вот, когда старик Тамми уже почувствовал на своем лице огненное дыхание чудища, он вдруг вспомнил, что еще его дед говорил: чурается Наклави воды пресной, ибо соль морская его жизнь питает. Поднял старик Тамми ведро, в кое воды лошадям набирал, да как плеснул прямо в огненный глаз чудовища! Тот зашипел, крик поднялся и вот глядит старик — испарилось чудище, будто и не бывало. Сбежало прочь, обратно в море. Потому-то, рядом с морем живя, всегда надо духов уважать и воду пресную держать под рукой.  
— Еще, еще, мама! Расскажи еще!  
Маленький светловолосый мальчишка заелозил в кровати, воодушевленно уставившись на сидевшую с ним женщину: та поправила выбившуюся прядь волос и, кинув взгляд на часы, пораженчески вздохнула, тепло обратившись к малышу:  
— О чем тебе рассказать, моя маленькая звездочка?  
— О море!  
— О море? Может, про водяных фей?  
Мальчик скуксился.  
— Нет?  
— Давай еще страшных историй!  
— Стивен, ведь тебе будут сниться кошмары…  
— Не будут, мамочка. Правда-правда не будут.  
— Ну хорошо. Но тебе придется быть смелым до самого утра, пока я не вернусь. Сможешь?  
Мальчик кивнул. Женщина поправила лямку белого передника с вышитым на ней «Сара Роджерс» и потерла усталые глаза.  
— Мне скоро семь, я не боюсь.  
— Раз ты такой взрослый, тогда я расскажу тебе о том, о чем никогда раньше не рассказывала… Про Дьявола Джона.  
Она улыбнулась, отметив, что вновь заполучила молчаливый интерес мальчика.  
— Дьявол Джон живет в темной-темной пучине на морском дне, и нет с нее возврата тем несчастным, которых во время шторма бросило в глубины. Легенды говорят, что является Дьявол Джон, окруженный туманами. Что глаза его круглые сияют во мраке, что клацает он своими тремя рядами зубов, что рога у него и хвост аки у настоящего демона… — она потянулась к мальчику, который уже с головой ушел под шерстяное одеяло. Ущипнула его за пятку и, услышав смешливое «ай», довольно выпрямилась, продолжив, — и Кракен, чудище морское, ему подвластен: из пасти его разит гнилью, щупальца его корабли топят, а прячась под воду Кракен с собою в водоворот затягивает. Немало моряков, что за сундуком Дэйви Джонса отправились, покоятся под толщею воды.  
— Что за сундук? — донесся из-под одеяла приглушенный голос.  
— Ооо, сундук Дэйви Джонса. Ужасен Дьявол Джон, но, запомни, говаривают моряки, есть способ его одолеть. Прячет Джон сундук где-то на дне морском. Сундук тот окружает пещера. В пещере богатства невиданные. А в сундуке… В сундуке бьется сердце Дьявола Джона. Кто сможет отыскать сундук, кто пронзит бьющееся сердце — освободит моря от темного владычества. Но и сам Дэйви Джонс не знает, где сердце свое потерял, а потому рыщет, рыщет в поисках сундука, чтобы никто и никогда не сумел причинить ему вред… Конец.  
Она приспустила одеяло и поправила подушку. Нагнулась и поцеловала сына в лоб. Погладила по голове.  
— Вот и все. А теперь спать.  
— Мам?  
— Да, родной? — она поднялась, взяв с тумбочки почти догоревшую свечу.  
Мальчик зевнул.  
— А ты будешь злиться, если я стану пиратом?  
— Ну как я могу на тебя злиться?  
— Это хорошо… — он зевнул снова, перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. — Когда-нибудь я найду сердце… Ну, Дейви Джонса. И тогда всем-всем будет хорошо… И никто больше не пропадет в море…  
— Не сомневаюсь, малыш. Люблю тебя.  
«Малыш» не ответил. Сара Роджерс тихонько прикрыла дверь, прошмыгнула на кухню, перекинула через плечо сумку, задула свечу, провернула ключ в замке и, борясь с желанием обернуться, зашагала по скользкой после вечернего дождя каменной улочке. У моряков оглядываться считалось плохой приметой. Сара Роджерс понимала, почему: каждый раз, уходя на ночную смену, ей хотелось обернуться, но она знала — если сделает это, то никогда не переступит порог, приляжет с сыном, своим последним и единственным настоящим сокровищем, которое у нее осталось. Она не слишком сожалела об уходе своего мужа Джозефа, так или иначе, они потеряли его уже давно. Но то, что в тот вечер сказал Стив, посеяло смуту в ее сердце, она поняла, что скоро потеряет и его, точно потеряет, если судьба ее сына и правда таится в море. А потому она должна быть рядом, так долго, как только возможно. Должна, просто… не может.

***

_1717-й год._

— О, нет, опять он.  
— Думаешь? — мужчина поправил волосы и принял из рук своего лейтенанта подзорную трубу. — Сейчас посмотрим. — Он прищурился, густые брови стянулись к переносице. Пальцы спешно свернули трубу. Губы скривились.  
— Говорил же, что он.  
— В который раз… Что ему от нас нужно? Он редко подходит близко, в основном просто дразнится.  
— Может подплывает посмотреть на тебя?  
— Не смешно, Бак.  
— А по-моему, очень смешно. — Тот, кого мужчина назвал «Бак», усмехнулся, но тут же поспешил превратить смех в покашливание под строгим взглядом. Он уже привык к тому, как капитан обращался к нему по прозвищу детских лет даже в моменты, требующие максимальной серьезности. «Джеймс» звучало больно официально для их взаимоотношений. А «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс» и подавно. — В прошлый раз он чуть было не лишился жизни и свободы нашими усилиями, но погляди, прошло четыре года, мы встретили его не единожды и вот он снова скорее всего показывает нам свой зад.  
— Он разворачивается.  
— Я имел в виду не корму, Стив.  
— Я знаю. Он идет на нас.  
— Похоже, на этот раз воздушными поцелуями не отделаемся.  
— Перестань. — Он все же улыбнулся. — Готовимся к огню.  
— Та-а-ак точно, капитан. — «Бак» уперся в ограждение юта и, набрав в легкие воздуха, звучно прокричал, — Зарядить орудия!

По палубе тут же забегали люди, забил колокол. Оставалась пара дней до возвращения в порт Лондона, и они было надеялись вернуться без происшествий, но стало ясно, что планы придется отложить. Там, на горизонте, пока еще мелкой точкой маячил другой корабль. Стив знал этот корабль. Знал эти алеющие паруса — никто больше из тех, с кем Стив сталкивался за почти десять лет службы, не плавал под алыми парусами, никто не плавал так быстро. И никто не появлялся в его поле зрения так навязчиво.  
Над «алыми парусами» рдел черный пиратский флаг с пугающей маской вместо человеческого черепа. Стив редко сталкивался с пиратами — большая часть его карьеры пришлась на войну за испанское наследство — тем не менее, в последние годы абсолютное большинство стычек с пиратскими кораблями, по слухам, случались при участии именно этих парусов. Он снова поднес к глазу подзорную трубу, стараясь отыскать в глазок своего давнего знакомого.

— Как тебе кажется, он может сейчас меня видеть?  
— Я не думаю, что это наша главная забота.  
— Да но, для меня это важно, а значит, и для команды тоже. Вот так-то, Роуди.  
Роуди, темнокожий парень, бритый практически наголо, скептически нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Если мы разберемся с этим, то сможем приступить к работе?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Тогда встань чуть боком.  
— Тоже думаешь, что этот ракурс выигрышней?  
— Ага. Вдруг вид твоей задницы заставит его передумать и не стрелять.  
— Гипотеза интересная, но, к сожалению, только на нее надеяться смысла нет.  
Джеймс Роуди Роудс, старпом фрегата «Мария», служил на ней почти с самого первого дня ее пиратских похождений. Десять лет назад, тогда еще совсем юный капитан Энтони Эдвард Старк помог ему и другим рабам, которых везли в Англию, бежать. Роудс воспользовался шансом и предложил себя в качестве рабочего на корабле, постепенно сдружился со Старком и стал его доверенным лицом. Дуэт был в высшей степени странным, хотя бы потому, что Роудс был рядом даже несмотря на всю хаотичность Старка, а Старк позволял Роудсу быть прямолинейным, даже если его прямолинейность граничила с откровенной грубостью.  
Старк оттолкнулся и встал к штурвалу:  
— Все по местам! По сигналу, убрать грот-паруса! — он повернулся к Роудсу. — Ты нужен будешь мне здесь, как только их капитан покинет свой корабль.  
— Ты уверен, что он это сделает?  
— Более чем. Когда он будет у нас, разворачивай команду и уходим на всех парусах.  
— Вот так, с пустыми руками?  
— Ах, да.  
Старк прочистил горло, после чего закричал снова:  
— Эй, засранцы! Можно брать все, что успеете утащить!  
Откликом раздались несколько десятков одобрительных возгласов.

Барнс кивнул молодому кадету, сообщившему о готовности орудий и поправил форменную жилетку, одна из пуговиц которой за эти несколько минут успела уже где-то потеряться. Ей-то хорошо, она-то забилась куда-то в угол и спокойно переждет этот бой.  
— Мы действительно собираемся давать залпы?  
— Да.  
— Это бесполезно.  
— Знаю. Он с легкостью увернется от нас и возьмет на крюки. И все ж, вдруг повезет?  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
Стив развернулся к нему со стыдливой улыбкой.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я собираюсь _что-то_ с этим делать?  
— Слишком давно знакомы. Колись, Роджерс.  
— Попытаюсь сыграть на перехват, — он прошелся вперед-назад. — Хочу проникнуть на его корабль, пока все будут заняты здесь, и на этот раз проследить за тем, чтобы он не смог сбежать от суда.  
— Мне пойти с тобой?  
— Только если меня долго не будет. «Либерти» ты нужнее, присмотри за ней.  
Барнс лениво отсалютовал.  
— Понял вас, капитан.

«Либерти» не была самым быстроходным судном флота Британской Империи, но была первой по части вооружения — стопушечный линкор. Королева сражений с объединенными силами Испании и Франции. Линкор, одним своим видом способный вызвать благоговейный страх. Красавица под белоснежными парусами. К сожалению, не способная ответить более ловкому пиратскому краснопаруснику. Стив отлично это понимал. Раздав команде распоряжения, он незамедлительно удалился в каюту, оставил там свой офицерский камзол, проверил саблю и выскользнул под звуки первых выстрелов. Как он и думал: менее крупный фрегат без проблем обходил летящие ядра, незамедлительно приближаясь к «Либерти» и готовясь взять ее на абордаж. Он затаился среди грузов, как только в борт вонзился первый крюк. Услышал вражеские команды. Сейчас начнется штурм, отметил он про себя и попытался успокоиться. Однажды им удалось поймать этого наглеца и они сделают это снова. Он сделает. Да, черт возьми, стоило ему закрыть глаза и тут же замаячили видения их последней встречи. Он помнил и видел, как Старк покидал стены своего заточения, видел и… Просто стоял. Помнил это шельмоватое подмигивание, неуместный воздушный поцелуй, которым его до сих пор попрекает Барнс, и отблеск медальона на открытой груди. Ох, этот медальон… Стив посмотрел вверх, на небо — солнце клонилось на Запад, превращая редкие облака в комочки нежно-золотистой ваты. Он подумал, что, наверно, алые паруса в ореоле заходящего солнца смотрятся великолепно, красным огнем играя на лице капитана фрегата. Он помотал головой и дернулся, когда рядом с ним пролетела чья-то тушка. Увидев, что путь свободен, он в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до мачтового троса, покрепче ухватился за него, отошел к противоположной части полубака, разбежался и, воспользовавшись небольшим преимуществом высоты, спрыгнул на палубу фрегата, уверенно зацепившись кортиком за основание мачты в качестве опоры.  
Не успел подняться с колен, а за спиной уже кто-то прицокнул язычком:  
— Ай-яй-яй, ты хоть знаешь, как далеко мне придется плыть, чтобы избавиться от этого досадного косметического дефекта?  
Стив ловко вышел в верхний разворот, обнажив саблю, но его противник, предвидев такой ход, скрестил свои клинки на пути удара.  
— Сколько мы не виделись? — приятной внешности мужчина средних лет, встретил его широкой ухмылкой, мельком обнажив зубы, которые на фоне его смгулой кожи, покрытой плотным загаром, казались и вовсе белоснежными. Старк. — Кажется, три года? Четыре? Скучал?  
Следующим ударом Стив разбил перекрестье его мечей, отскочив в сторону и заставив своего оппонента принять боевую стойку.  
— Что, даже не поздороваетесь? Капитан, это так невежливо…  
Пират бросился в атаку, затанцевав вихрем двух клинков. Стив парировал удары: первый, второй, третий… Пират оттеснял его все ближе к борту. Он понял, что если хочет взять преимущество в этой схватке, то должен уравнять условия боя: в нужный момент перебросил саблю в левую руку, правой дезориентировал противника ударом в челюсть и, вернув саблю, вынудил того отбросить один из клинков.  
— Ох, Стивен… Неужели даже не помнишь, как меня зовут?  
— Ты хочешь болтать?  
Выпад. Мимо. Уворот.  
— Я ждал нашей встречи.  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Стив попытался рубануть, но Старк изящно уклонился в стойке назад, так, что лезвие наискосок задело лишь рукав бордового кафтана, чем и заставило Старка тут же его скинуть.  
Они разошлись перевести дух.  
— Выдохся, Роджерс?  
— Я только начал.  
Подпитывая азарт друг друга они прыгали и кружились по всей палубе, совершая удары, которые, как ни странно, словно нарочно не могли нанести им обоим вреда: сабли соприкасались и со скрежетом соскальзывали, готовясь снова встретиться, каблуки туфель и сапог выбивали ритмичные партии о деревянные брусья, соприкасаясь то носом, то пяткой. Стив старался держаться в обороне, надеясь, что его противник рано или поздно устанет наносить удары, но тот отступать явно не собирался. Из защиты нужно было выходить.  
Наконец, они сцепились крест-накрест так, что один мог ощущать дыхание другого на своем лице.  
— Ого, капитан, мы с вами в таких тесных отношениях?  
Легким движением Стив вывернул офицерскую саблю вертикально вдоль собственного роста и в ту секунду, когда пиратский клинок скользнул вниз, резко ушел с позиции, вынырнув острием в миллиметре от смуглой шеи. Рядом со звоном упал второй пиратский клинок. В воздух поднялись две раскрытые ладони.  
— Что ж. Вот ты меня и поймал, сдаюсь. — Старка загнали в угол, но по нему этого нельзя было сказать — крупные капли пота, стекая по щеке, обрамляли обозначившуюся складку оскала, рубашка, исполосованная в схватке, клочьями свисала с правого плеча, еще шире открывая взгляду и без того выставленную напоказ грудь с венчавшим ее голубым драгоценным камнем, обрамленным в золотую оправу. Украшение отбрасывало отблески теплого розового цвета. Скоро зайдет солнце. — Что теперь? Смотри, я безоружен: ты можешь прирезать меня здесь и сейчас или отвезти в порт, где меня повесят. Вариантов не так много, и раз уж с тобой мы знакомы, сделай одолжение, выбери первый. Веревка на шее, — он поморщился, — бр-р-р, такая мерзость. Не люблю хруст костей.  
— Ты преступник и ответишь за все перед законом.  
— Не боишься, что я снова сбегу от тебя? Воу-воу, — он немного отклонился назад, когда почувствовал, как холодный металл вплотную приблизился к коже. — Спокойно, дружок, я ведь сда…  
Он не должен был этого делать. Точно не должен был, это глупо и опрометчиво, но… Но вот сабля рассекает золотую цепь ожерелья и то, вприпрыжку прокатившись по палубе, со звоном ударяется о мачту. Стив переводит взгляд на медальон, довольно расслабив плечи, но его тут же возвращает к противнику странный полустон…  
— Старк?  
Пальцы пирата нервно подрагивали на груди в безотчетных попытках отыскать медальон, а там, под пальцами, черной бездной разрасталась дыра, лучами расходясь от центра дальше — к шее, плечу. Старк снова выдохнул и тут же, задыхаясь, упал на колени — там, где разрезанная рубаха открывала тело, черные щупальца уже опоясывали спину, рисуя пугающе красивый узор по венам.  
— Господи… — неосознанно прошептал Стив. — Господи! — выкрикнул он громче, спешно ринувшись за медальоном, — Боже мой… — слетало с его губ, пока руки суматошно прижимали драгоценность к голой груди. — Боже мой… — повторил он последний раз, облегченно, увидев, как дыра становится меньше, почувствовав, как выравнивается дыхание под его ладонью. Как начинает биться чужое сердце.  
Старк прокашлялся и сделал глубокий вдох ртом, не поднимая головы. Роджерс осторожно заправил за ухо длинные косматые патлы разбойника, ненароком задев массивную золотую серьгу. Смутившись, хотел отпрянуть, но не смог.  
— Тони, мне… Так жаль. Я ни за что не поступил бы так, если бы знал, что… Понимаешь я… — щеки зарделись, как только он осознал, что вслух произнес имя, которое ранее звучало лишь в его собственной голове. — Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, я…  
Последним, что он запомнил, лежа на деревянном полу, был тупой удар по голове, малиновый ореол заката за алыми парусами, и вправду очень красивый, и озадаченный взгляд Старка куда-то вверх, выше него. Дальше — темнота.

Роуди закинул дубину на плечо.  
— Зачем?..  
— Я вообще-то ожидал «спасибо», Тонс.  
— У меня все было под контролем. Но спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
Старк поднялся, оперевшись на поданную ему руку.  
— Что дальше?  
— Тащи его в трюм и собирай ребят. Отплываем.

***

— Крепко тебя приложили…  
В попытке выпрямиться он толкнулся о стену и место удара тут же дало о себе знать. Стив с трудом разлепил глаза, с удивлением отметив, что картинка особо не изменилась — вокруг было темно и пусто. Под руками он нащупал пучки сена и тут же понял, что связан. Еще раз откинулся назад, снова ударившись затылком. Тихонько ругнулся.  
— Знаю, тебя не утешит, но это целиком и полостью твоя вина.  
Голос был знакомым.  
— Баки?  
— Ну, а кто еще бросится за твоей задницей на чужой корабль?  
— Мгх, — Стив, насколько мог, расправил плечи. Все тело затекло и изнывало от крепких веревок по рукам и ногам. — Что произошло?  
Темнота усмехнулась.  
— Это ты мне расскажи, что произошло. Ты держал его на клинке и был в шаге от того, чтобы покончить с этим, но вот мы сидим как две трюмные крысы, которых уложили банальным ударом по кумполу. Что за хрень?  
— У меня были свои причины.  
— Объяснись. Если однажды нас станут допрашивать, то все равно придется.  
— Это все из-за медальона.  
— А, да, вот примерно на этом моменте я отключился. Продолжай.  
— Знаю, я мог забрать его когда захотел бы после ареста но… Нет, ты будешь считать меня идиотом.  
— Я и так считаю тебя идиотом, идиот.  
— Брось, я серьезно.  
— Тут слишком много серьезности, пытаюсь разрядить обстановку.  
— Да ну тебя.  
— Ой, ладно, нас, возможно, месяц куда-то вести собираются, что, так и будем молчать?  
Стив выпустил воздух губами. Если бы Баки не был связан, то и сам долбанул бы его чем потяжелее после того, что услышит.  
— Хорошо, я… Он всегда с ним так осторожен. Мы виделись в последний раз четыре года назад, но медальон даже не потускнел. Я хотел его снять потому как думал… Думал… Медальон был подарком. Любимого человека.  
Воцарилась тишина, перебиваемая лишь глухим плеском волн снаружи. К счастью, ненадолго.  
— Да ты издеваешься.  
Стив саркастически прыснул:  
— Что, уже не хочешь разбавить обстановку?


	2. Часть 2. Побег

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing that console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

— my jolly sailor bold

***

— Без Баки я никуда не пойду.  
— Пардон?

Лейтенант Барнс ошибочно предположил, что дорога им предстоит дальняя. И, хотя находился в негласной ссоре со своим другом детства, все же был весьма раздосадован, когда какой-то крупный мужчина взвалил его на плечо и вынес на палубу, чтобы другой, поменьше ростом и комплекцией, смог побеседовать с оставшимся в трюме пленником наедине.  
На пол, рядом со Стивом, опустился ручной фонарик — осветив сначала замызганные истертые сапоги, судя по всему, из весьма дорогой кожи — раз уж, пережив все, что выпало на их долю, они все еще смогли остаться пригодными для службы — а затем и лицо вошедшего.  
— Ну, как обстановочка в голове? — не услышав ответа, Старк поставил между ними медную миску с чем-то кашеобразным внутри. — Тебе лучше поесть. Я имею в виду, скоро такой возможности не представится, так что на твоем месте я бы не чурался.  
Стив тоже не чурался. Гордость его, конечно, была задета, но без еды он провел полтора дня и не знал, что ждет впереди. А желудок уже давал о себе знать. Он перенес вес на колени так, чтобы ртом дотянуться до миски. Старк подтолкнул ее поближе. Стив вознаградил его скептическим взглядом.  
Старк дождался, пока его пленник докончит прием пищи и продолжил:  
— Слушай, все что случилось и случится дальше… Ты уж не злись на меня. Так надо. — Он достал из кармана какую-то тряпку и, несмотря на все попытки Стива извернуться, умудрился завязать так, чтобы у того не осталось возможности говорить, предварительно отерев ему остатки пищи с лица. — Твой дружок, конечно, стал сюрпризом. Но твой корабль и люди на нем целы. Во всяком случае, абсолютное большинство, сам знаешь, как бывает. Скорее всего, он уже опередил нас и зашел в порт, где наша подставная уточка разнесла слух о том, будто капитан Роджерс сам переметнулся к пиратам. Мы пошли в обход и в скором времени тоже пришвартуемся. Только, видишь ли, у пиратов вышла с капитаном Роджерсом некоторая размолвочка, ведь двух капитанов быть не может. В ходе размолвочки мы, как полагается, решили сдать тебя твоим же, получить вознаграждение или же амнистию. Такая вот у нас легенда.  
После этого Старк удалился, а еще через некоторое время глаза Стива ослепил другой, более яркий свет, когда его выволокли на палубу к Барнсу с точно таким же платком меж зубов. На берегу их будто ждали: они не успели и покинуть предпортовую зону, как были арестованы и брошены за решетку, на этот раз — вместе. Но Старк как будто бы не был взволнован происходящим. Если Стив, как только ему вернули способность членораздельно изъясняться, мертвым грузом повис на железных прутьях, не оставляя попыток добиться разговора с кем-то из своего руководства, то Старк удобно устроился в уголке тесной камеры, преспокойно насвистывая мотив какой-то песенки. В конце концов, Стив отошел к стене и тоже опустился на корточки, спрятав лицо в ладони. Пират перестал свистеть.  
— Эй.  
Стив повернул голову.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не привлекал к нам дополнительного внимания.  
— Снова планируешь побег?  
— Была такая мысль. План уже есть. Нужен напарник, ты как?  
— С тобой? Пас.  
— Да ладно тебе, что ты тут собрался ловить?  
— Справедливость. Если меня будут судить, значит так надо.  
Старк закатил глаза и выдал протяжное «ой».  
— По их справедливости тебя повесят.  
— Тебе-то что за дело?  
— Я мог бы попытаться угрожать тебе и заставить силой, но, во-первых, что-то мне подсказывает, ты скорее выберешь смерть, а во-вторых… Парень ты хороший.  
— Не убедительно.  
— Это потому что.?  
— Потому что нет, это нет.  
— Ну хорошо… — Старк подполз к нему, фамильярно нарушив какие-либо нормы личных границ. — А если я скажу, что могу предоставить тебе возможность вернуть себе все, что ты за сегодня утратил? И при этом не влезть в петлю.  
— Что?!  
Один из тюремщиков шикнул на них и Стив переспросил тише.  
— Что?  
Старк положил ему на плечо ладонь, которую он, впрочем, тут же сбросил.  
— Я ищу одну вещицу, которая способна дать ответ на любой вопрос. Она может оправдать тебя. То, что поможет мне ее найти, находится в библиотеке начальника тюрьмы — прибыло днем ранее и тут же было изъято и доставлено сюда.  
— Почему я должен поверить?  
— Как я уже сказал, ты хороший парень, а мне нужна помощь. Можешь подумать, только не затягивай, у нас не больно-то много времени.  
— До чего?  
— До смены караула. Я без проблем вытащу нас отсюда, а ты проведешь в нужное место.  
Стив не стал спрашивать, как именно Старк собирается «без проблем» вытащить их оттуда. Он задумался, времени до смены вечернего караула на самом деле оставалось не так много. Часть его, конечно, противилась открывшейся перспективе, но другая часть, та, на которую он обычно полагался в ситуациях, когда ни один устав не подскажет, как нужно поступить, твердила что побег — его единственный выход.  
— Хорошо. Я согласен. Излагай свой план.  
— Отлично. Первоочередное в первую очередь.  
Старк покопался в сапоге и извлек оттуда проржавевший ключик, протянул его Роджерсу и указал на свои кандалы. Замок открыли. То же самое Старк проделал с кандалами Роджерса, вверив ключ ему.  
— Подготовился заранее?  
— Обижаешь. Я украл его в прошлый раз.

Он залез в сапог снова и на этот раз вытащил небольшой, сантиметров пятнадцать, кинжал, сужающийся к кончику. — Ловкость рук, приятель. Знаешь, как сложно было все это перепрятывать во время обыска? — красуясь, он подкинул оружие, — но я хорош, не отнять.  
«Что есть, то есть, » — нехотя признал Стив.  
Старк зацепил кованое кольцо на своем правом запястье. Второе кольцо — на запястье Стива.  
— Уже догадался?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сопроводил тебя в качестве пленника?  
— Бинго! Я вскрою замок и мы тихо дождемся смены караула. На ночные дежурства у вас сажают молодняк, так что если ты, нацепив самое авторитетное выражение лица, на которое способен, твердым голосом сообщишь им, что выполняешь не требующую отлагательств транспортировку особо важного заключенного в более строгую тюрьму, то вероятность, что тебе возразят, ничтожно мала. Скорее всего, никто из них даже не знает, что и ты был арестован. — Он пожал плечами. — Короче говоря, ври. Скажи, что оправдан. Что все это слухи или это ты меня схватил. Придумай что-нибудь. Главное, чтоб убедительно. Ваши псы закона постоянно бахвальствуются и молодые им мало верят. Ты — другой разговор.  
Стив и теперь нехотя согласился — ему однозначно не хотелось признавать, что система, частью которой он является, опустилась настолько низко, что ее может критиковать первый попавшийся на пути пират.  
— Я должен отвести тебя в библиотеку? Верно?  
— Да, и будем надеяться, что в ней уже будет пусто.  
— Серьезно? То есть теперь мы полагаемся на удачу?  
— Не все в этой жизни можно рассчитать. Хотя досадно.  
— Ладно. Допустим, с одним человеком мы справимся. Ты находишь что искал, и?  
— И мы бежим к кораблю, предварительно подсобив моей команде. Дожидаемся их на борту, после чего выходим в м…  
— Нет.

Собственно, примерно так мы и подобрались к тому, с чего начали.

— Поясни пожалуйста?  
— Тебе так или иначе нужен я, чтобы взять, то, за чем ты пришел и сбежать на корабле. Если твоя команда бежит, почему моя не может?  
— Может потому, что твоя команда это восемьсот людей на службе Его Величества?  
— Всего один, которого тоже бросили за решетку. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Старк взвыл.  
— Ладно. Но только если он не поднимет тревогу.

Подгадав момент, Старк в два счета расковырял механизм тюремного замка. Бесшумно приоткрыл клетку ровно настолько, чтобы им хватило места вынырнуть из нее. Послышались шаги.  
— Капитан Роджерс?  
Голос был ему знаком и заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Адмирал Росс.  
— Я слышал, будто вас можно найти здесь. Правда, немного в другом состоянии.  
— Слухи, сэр, ничего более. Видно, кто-то услыхал, что мне поручена перевозка пойманного мною пленника, и решил создать сплетню.  
Адмирал солидно покивал, постукивая пальцами в белых перчатках по сабле, отяжелявшей бедро.  
— Понимаю… Что ж ваш пленник такой молчаливый?  
Он усмехнулся и в эту же секунду получил от Старка плевок прямо в лицо:  
— Простите, сэр, копил слюну, решая в кого плюнуть… Но у капитана рожа больно красивая.  
За свой поступок Старк ожидаемо схватил мощный пинок под дых, рухнув на колени. Росс замахнулся для удара по лицу, но Стив остановил его.  
— Адмирал… Прошу вас, его так или иначе повесят, а мне вынесут выговор за рукоприкладство.  
— Да, — он опустил руку и отошел на пару шагов назад. — Понимаю, прошу прощения капитан. Надеюсь, это мелкое недоразумение останется между нами.  
— Конечно.  
— Ваша повозка уже прибыла?  
— Нет, сэр. Я веду его в западную башню, там мы будем дожидаться прибытия экипажа. Вы могли бы сопроводить нас, если…  
— Нет-нет, это будет лишним. К тому же, у меня здесь остались незавершенные дела. Рад, что вы снова с нами, капитан Роджерс.  
Поклонившись, они разошлись, какое-то время молча идя без оглядки.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да. — Старк скривился, — хотя, не скрою, очень неприятно. Прости за «рожу». У тебя на самом деле весьма милая такая моська.  
— Не фамильярничай.  
— Я задел твои чувства?  
— Чувства Росса точно задел.  
— Как будто тебе никогда не хотелось этого сделать.  
Губы Стива безотчетно дернулись в улыбке.  
— Я угадал?  
— Что ж ты неугомонный как попугай?  
— Наследственное. А этот ваш адмирал правда был рад тебя видеть?  
— Сомневаюсь. Нам стоит быть начеку. Кстати…  
Стив остановился, чем сильно одернул Старка.  
— Можно предупреждать?  
— Для тебя это станет новостью, но я не работаю со связанными руками каждый день. — Он прильнул к двери, затаил дыхание и попытался уловить что-нибудь по ту сторону — тишина.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо бросил Старк.  
— Кажется, никого.  
— Отойди…  
Старк отпихнул его в сторону, вновь высунув свой изящный клинок. Просунул лезвие меж створок, с силой вдарил и чересчур театрально распахнул двери. Упавший из коридора луч света открыл взгляду откровенный беспорядок. И непроглядную темноту. Стив снял со стены факел и, протащив пирата за собой, поджег не успевшие догореть дрова в камине, затем — пару светильников.

— Этого хватит?  
— Посмотрим. — Старк встал напротив. — Давай.  
— Что давать?  
— Не смешно. Снимай с меня браслеты.  
Стив поднял ключ высоко над головой.  
— Это что еще за новости?  
— Ты так и не сказал мне, ради чего все это.  
— Неужели? — он тут же напоролся на взгляд, не терпящий возражений. Поддался. — Ладно. Мы ищем книгу. Не знаю точно какую. Полую. Внутри конверт, в конверте карта. Скорее всего, можно сразу сосредоточиться на поисках конверта.  
— Как понять, что это та самая карта?  
— Она, вероятно, будет изрядно потрепана. А еще на просвет на ней можно разглядеть метку.  
— Как я могу быть уверенным, что, найдя карту первым, ты не скроешься с ней?  
— Тебе уже известно, что здесь моя команда. Что я без них буду делать?  
Стив согласился и снял с них оковы. Те с громким звоном рухнули у их ног.  
— Надеюсь, этого никто не слышал.  
— Взаимно. Возьми на себя левую половину, я — правую.

Тем временем, адмирал Росс уже направлялся к ним. Он не проверил западную башню. Но удостоверился, что через караульных никто не проходил, а также заглянул в тюремные камеры, где так кстати встретил другого своего близкого знакомого.  
— Лейтенант… — Росс сочувственно покачал головой. — Как же вас угораздило?  
Барнс кинул злой взгляд, впрочем, не удостоив вошедшего особыми почестями.  
— Спросите того идиота, который засматривается на чужие цацки.  
— А я не о ситуации в целом, лейтенант. Я о том, что ваш друг предпринял попытку бежать, бросив вас здесь… — он отпрянул, когда Барнс ринулся на решетку, ухватившись за прутья. — Но не волнуйтесь, у него все равно не получится.  
Несмотря на то, что Росс держался холодно, каждое его слово сочилось ненавистью.  
— Легко злорадствовать, находясь по ту сторону?  
— Легче, чем кажется.

Стив просматривал от верхушки до последнего корешка вторую стопку книг, когда наткнулся на нечто интересное. Его взгляд привлекла обтянутая багровой кожей папка с вытесненной на ней пятиконечной звездой, одна из тех, в которых обычно хранились и транспортировались важные государственные сведения и приказы — таких он повидал множество за войну, кожаный чехол позволял уберечь рукопись от внешнего воздействия и не проявлять чрезмерную озабоченность содержимым во время переноски. Он осмотрелся — Старк не прекращал поисков и, казалось, даже забыл о союзнике, погрузившись в своей куче. Он развязал узелок, соединяющий противоположные части папки и осторожно извлек содержимое. В следующие несколько минут, Старк стал жутко ругаться, не церемонясь с ненужными манускриптами и книгами, начав расшвыривать их по сторонам. Стив понаблюдал за этим, после чего не раздумывая вбросил бумаги из папки в камин, где те стлели за считанные секунды, и отправился на поиски дальше:  
— Здесь есть что-то вроде кладовой, я осмотрю ее, если ты не против.  
Старк угукнул и пробежался глазами по развернутому свитку: сделка в Африке по скупке какого-то редкого металла, изъяли у наземных контрабандистов. Заманчиво, но некогда. К сожалению. Он отметил в памяти место — можно будет вернуться к этому позже, когда он закончит начатое. Круиз у берегов Африки. Неплохой способ развлечься. Контракты, контракты, контракты… Личное дело русского парня… Ничего интересного, что ж пора пройтись по полкам. Кодекс, географический справочник, атлас — забрать бы все себе, да рук не хватит и вообще, унести бы то, за чем пришел. Позади скрипнула половица.  
— Ну как результаты, Роджерс?  
Ему не ответили. Он хотел обернуться, но не успел — чьи-то сильные руки в белых перчатках схватили его со спины, не давая закричать. Нетрудно было узнать эти перчатки. Адмирал явно превосходил его физически, несмотря на свой возраст — Старк предположил, что тот, пожалуй, был старше его лет на двадцать — так что, собрав все свои силы, Старк тараном двинулся к стене позади в попытке сбросить балласт: получилось! Росс ослабил хватку и этого хватило ровно для того, чтобы вынуть клинок. Хватило бы. С ужасом Старк обнаружил, что спасительное оружие лежит в нескольких шагах от него. Ловко он увернулся от хватки Росса, перебросив того через стол начальника тюрьмы, перескочил сам, отбиваясь от взлетевших вверх со стола бумажек, и уже почти схватил нож, но был с силой повален на пол, ощутив отвратительно давящее на шею железо тюремных браслетов, которыми Росс, пыхтя, перекрывал кислороду доступ в его мозг. Пальцы в отчаянных попытках скребли по половым доскам, не оставляя надежды, но последние крупицы сознания твердили, что все тщетно, как вдруг… Хватка ослабла, а рядом с тупым ударом свалилось тело адмирала Росса. Старк, перевернувшись на бок, судорожно заглатывал ртом воздух, параллельно откашливаясь. Стив помог ему встать на ноги.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Не совсем. Стив был немножечко размытый. Старк опустил взгляд на кочергу, которую тот сжимал в руке. Зря.  
— Голова немного кружится, но… — просипел он, — я в норме.  
Стив развязал свой нашейный платок и подал Старку:  
— Кровь из носа.  
Тот пробубнил в ответ что-то вроде «мерси» и, приложив смятый платок к ноздре, смачно пнул валяющегося на полу Росса.  
— Чтоб ему пусто было… А ты учишься на своих ошибках, Роджерс. Кочерга? Полезная вещь!  
— Дышит. Надеюсь, он очнется.  
— А я вот надеюсь, что нет. Но долбанул-то его не я, тебе после такого точно под суд нельзя.  
— Знаю.  
— Ладно. Вернемся к нашим баранам. У меня пусто, все перерыл.  
— А мне повезло.  
— Ну так давай карту!  
— Не могу. Я ее сжег.

Старк зыркнул в его сторону.  
— Блефуешь.  
— Нисколько. У меня отличная визуальная память. Это моя гарантия того, что ты не выбросишь меня за борт.  
— А я тебя недооценивал… Ну что ж, раз говоришь, ты теперь и есть наша карта, то берем тебя?  
— Надеюсь, больше проблем не возникнет.  
— Если бы нас ждали проблемы, этот самодур привел бы за собой всех караульных, а не пытался бы схватить нас поодиночке.  
— Тоже верно.

Они осторожно спустились ниже, подойдя к месту заключения Барнса, Стив притормозил, жестами объяснив Старку, что тут он справится один. Старк же из-за угла наблюдал за тем, как уверенно Роджерс направился к стражнику, как тот растерянно огляделся, а затем поднял голову, явно по требованию капитана. Роджерс однозначно знал, в чем заключаются его сильные стороны. А может и не знал, а просто был таким сам по себе и потому все, что он делал казалось таким… Естественным? Если задуматься, то и в этом был свой шарм. Старк заметил, как Роджерс рывком поднял с земли Барнса и без лишних слов вывел его. Интересно, у них своя система сообщений? Или настолько доверительные отношения? Второе не понравилось Старку чуть больше, чем он от себя ожидал.  
— Быстро ты. — Зашептал Старк, перехватив их у каменного проема.  
— Теперь за твоими?  
— Да.  
— Стоп, — вмешался Баки, — только не говори, что этот с нами.  
— Эй, милый, боюсь тебя разочаровать, но это вы со мной.  
— Ты серьезно? — он оглянулся на Стива. — Он серьезно?!  
Тот лишь пазочарованно покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, что да.  
— Ага, ну что ж, ладно, но если кого-то это волнует, то Росс здесь.  
Ему безэмоционально ответил Старк:  
— Ага, мы в курсе. Он, — Старк указал на Роджерса, — долбанул вашего адмирала кочергой. Сокровище, а не мужчина.  
Баки вновь немым взглядом посмотрел на Стива, который вымученно выдавил:  
— Прощу, давай позже, Бак…

Экипаж фрегата держали под надзором на подземном этаже тюрьмы, где камеры были наиболее просторные — это было сделано с той целью, чтобы изолировать наиболее важных заключенных этажом выше и не растрачивать своего времени на мелкую шпану, преступившую закон. В подвалах сваливали всех в кучу, не тратясь на кандалы. И это оказалось особенно удобно, когда речь шла о побеге всей команды.  
— Там слишком много охраны…  
— Спасибо, кэп. Но я это предусмотрел.  
Стив мог бы поинтересоваться, что еще припрятано в недрах сапог пирата, но почему-то подумал, что ответа все равно не получит. Старк достал два темных шарика и немножко окровавленный платок, коий прежде заткнул за пояс.  
— Мощнейший седатив, полностью подавляет мозговую деятельность на полтора часа. Как закончу, ведите всех к складскому выходу.  
— Они пойдут?  
Старк подмигнул.  
— Я их попрошу. Освободи-ка руки своему другу, а то даже мне жалко. Кстати, если умеете задерживать дыхание, сейчас самое время.  
С этими словами шарики покатились по полу, остановившись почти посередине помещения, и несколько секунд спустя схлопнулись, извлекая густой красный дым. Старк убедился, что дым осел и стелется возле ног, досчитал до семи и забежал в помещение. Присев, он отыскал ключ на одном из валявшихся в красной дымке солдат и, подскочив к первой клетке, быстро провернул замок, раскрыв ее. Двумя пальцами махнул в ту сторону, где стояли Барнс и Роджерс, сразу же метнувшись ко второй, а затем к третьей и четвертой. Туман совсем исчез и отпирая последнюю решетку ему наконец-таки удалось вдохнуть. Старку показалось это забавным — как будто удушение цепью было своеобразной подготовкой.  
Широкими шагами вприпрыжку он пробежал от хвоста до головы следовавшей колонны, где Роджерс уже выводил людей, и сразу же распорядился командованием:  
— Обогнем стену по береговой линии через заросли. Как только ступим на городские улицы, считайте, в безопасности. Как договаривались, разделяемся на три линии и идем в порт. Роджерс, Барнс, вы со мной.  
Стив с удивлением отметил, что на улице и правда никто не обращал внимания на их персоны, несмотря на довольно поздний час. Боялись? Они совершенно беспрепятственно вышли к порту, поднялись на корабль и покинули старую добрую Англию.

Оперевшись на борт, Стив смотрел, как в морской дымке медленно тают редкие огни Лондона. Со шкафута доносились обрывки радостного разбойного гула — непривычные звуки для моря. В голове крутилась дата, витиеватым почерком выведенная на сожженных документах: 16-е декабря 1707-го года. На плечо легла чья-то рука.  
— Покидать дом всегда тяжело…  
Старк.  
— Это не совсем мой дом.  
— Вот как?  
— Я родился в маленькой деревушке, в Ирландии. Мы с матерью переехали сюда, чтобы я мог пойти на службу во флот.  
— Не имеет значения, где ты родился, — Старк задумчиво почесал свою бородку, которая, как сразу отметил Стив, выглядела куда более старательно выбритой, чем было положено среднестатистическому пирату. — Твой дом в тех, кто тебя окружает.  
— Похоже, свой я пока не нашел.  
— Некоторым это и за всю жизнь не удается. — Он заметил, что после сказанного Роджерс поник только больше. — Эй, ты дважды спас мне жизнь за… Два дня. Я даже не поблагодарил тебя. Спасибо.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Я… — он приподнял выпущенную форменную рубашку и достал сложенный тонким прямоугольником лист бумаги. — Вот. Возьми.  
— Что это?  
— Карта.

— Ты же сказал, что сжег ее?  
Старк улыбнулся, смущая и без того испытывающего неловкость Роджерса.  
— У меня хорошая память. Это так. Но не настолько.  
Он раскрыл карту и просиял во взгляде, обнаружив скрытый знак, проступивший от корабельного фонаря.  
— И почему… Почему ты отдаешь ее мне теперь?  
— Решил положиться на удачу. Ведь не все можно просчитать. И раз меня до сих пор не скинули в воду, кажется, не прогадал.  
— Хмм… Нас ждет долгая дорога. Кстати, хотел бы поговорить о том, как ты назвал меня…  
— Если ты про поединок на палубе, то я не хотел показаться невежливым, имя вырвалось случайно.  
— Ха, невежливым… Мы дрались!  
— И все же.  
— Не суть. Мне вообще-то понравилось. — Он протянул руку. — Тони.  
Роджерс рассеяно поморгал.  
— Ну давай же… Я не буду всю ночь так стоять.  
Ему показалось, что руки Старка он коснулся нарочито медленно, а сжимал ее нарочито долго, наверно, сказалась общая усталость. Рука была грубой, но очень теплой — даже многочисленные перстни от большого пальца и до мизинца нагрелись под ее воздействием. В подушечках пальцев приятно закололо.  
— Стив.  
Тони улыбнулся шире и перехватил рукопожатие другой рукой, настойчиво потянув его за собой.  
— Ну что ж, Стив. Пойдем. Познакомлю тебя с ребятами…


	3. Часть 3. Экипаж Марии

_Leave her Johnny leave her,  
oh leave her Johnny, leave her.  
For the voyage is long and the  
winds don't blow and its time for  
us to leave her.  
_

***

Стив проснулся от повторяющихся тычков в бок. Предыдущий день можно было по праву считать самым невероятным в его жизни. Он и не поверил бы в то, что случившееся было реальностью, а не продолжительным сладостным сном, если бы не эти покачивающие движения и налет запаха древесины, смешанного со стойким ароматом мужского пота.  
— Сморило тебя.  
Баки кинул ему маленькое яблочко, из-за недостаточной быстроты реакции отскочившее от подбородка и только после попавшее в руки. Яблоко, впрочем, окончательно заставило приятную дрему улетучиться. Он попытался подняться и чуть было не выпал из подвешенного на трюмные столбы гамака.  
— Ага, я тоже с утра пораньше оказался на полу.  
Найдя точку равновесия и нащупав наконец ногами твердую поверхность, Стив откусил от яблока и поморщился — оно было кислым.  
— Который час?  
— Идет к полудню. — Баки выглядел чересчур спокойным.  
— Почему меня раньше не разбудил?  
— Сам поднялся пару часов назад. Их капитан распорядился нас не тормошить почем зря. «Будить доброго человека, пока он спит», это у нас, оказывается, к беде. Кстати об их капитане… Что, черт возьми, вчера произошло?  
— Это долгая история.  
Бак подбросил ему несколько ломтиков солонины и еще одно яблоко, а сам уселся на смотанный в горку канат напротив.  
— Судя по всему, времени у нас теперь достаточно.  
— Мне начать с самого начала?  
— Начни с того места, где из-за твоей детской ревности на нас надели кандалы.  
— Я ведь уже сказал, мне жаль. И никакая это не ревность.  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Барнс, — конечно же. Знаешь, у пиратов нравы свободные, так что если тебе хочется…  
— Ты будешь слушать или нет?  
— Да буду-буду, — он хохотнул, — спокойно, а то аж красный весь, как помидор. Так что там?  
— Если тебя утешит, то от нас мало что зависело. Тони нужен был кто-то, с чьей помощью он пробрался бы в библиотеку и выкрал конверт с картой места, куда, как я думаю, мы направляемся прямо сейчас. Мы…  
— «Тони»? Ты назвал его «Тони»? Ты? Ты боишься лишний раз обратиться к незнакомке без титула.  
— Он сам настоял и ты упускаешь суть истории. — Стив ценил попытки своего друга заставить его обратить внимание на личную жизнь, но порой Барнс перегибал палку. Теперешний раз по степени неловкости приближался к тому, когда они пошли на двойное свидание. Стив не обмолвился ни словом со своей спутницей, а когда подошел час прощаний, скороговоркой выпалил «было приятно познакомиться» и поспешил ретироваться.  
— А в чем суть?  
— Мы заключили сделку.  
— Сделку?  
— Да. Карта в обмен на возможность вернуться в Англию и не попасть под трибунал.  
— Мне, безусловно, очень интересно, как вы собираетесь все провернуть, но гораздо более интересно, почему мы с тобой до сих пор не кормим рыб в океане.  
— Доверие? Сожалею, но я не могу предоставить тебе более убедительной причины.  
— Мм, миленько. И как далеко твое доверие сможет нас завести? Не стоит ли придумать запасной…  
— Извините… — их разговор прервал щупловатый босоногий паренек.  
— Паркер? Я прав? — Стив повернулся в его сторону, спрыгнув с гамака.  
— Все верно… Сэр. Мистер Старк меня попросил зайти за вами.  
— Ты не дашь мне пару минут договорить с моим другом?  
Юноша кивнул.  
— Я подожду вас наверху.  
— Спасибо.  
Он удалился. Стив понаблюдал за дверью и только потом продолжил.  
— Слушай… Там в библиотеке я нашел кое-что важное, и нам нужно это обсудить.  
— Но не здесь?  
— Пожалуй, нет.  
— Дождемся темноты и встретимся на палубе?  
Стив согласно прикрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо, тогда… Иди. Только не натвори снова глупостей, пока меня не будет рядом.  
— Не волнуйся, они все останутся при тебе.

Парнишка ждал его, насвистывая весьма назойливый мотивчик какой-то матросской песенки, который, подумал Стив, явно будет преследовать до конца дня. Наверняка что-то о том, что любовь и море вещи несовместимые. Заметив его, паренек выпрямился.  
— Итак, Паркер…  
— Питер, сэр. — Он добавил, — пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо. Питер, так зачем мы…  
— О, мистер Старк попросил меня переодеть вас. — Он махнул рукой и зашагал в сторону полубака. — Идемте.  
Питер Паркер был самым молодым членом экипажа пиратского фрегата Мария. Когда Тони представил юношу, Стив зачем-то уточнил, не является ли тот его сыном, на что Старк поперхнулся и шутливо ответил: «Господи, надеюсь, нет». Питеру было пятнадцать и он был весьма прилежным юнгой, но команда до сих пор называла его «пороховой обезьянкой» за ловкие ноги, цепкие руки и меткий глаз. Низкое звание было также заметно по внешнему виду юноши: кучерявые волосы сильно выгорели на солнце, лицо и тело покрыты густым загаром, еще более явным, чем у других пиратов, что свидетельствовало о частом времяпрепровождении на верхних палубах, а отсутствие обуви могло говорить о том, что Питер редко сходил на берег. Само же лицо, как ни странно, не выглядело старше своих лет, как это обычно бывает в суровых морских профессиях: комичные кудряшки и некоторая лопоухость совсем не казались чем-то чужеродным, как это часто бывает у взрослых, но выдавали нежный возраст мальчика.  
— Могу я спросить?  
— Конечно.  
— Как ты… — он приостановился, подбирая верную формулировку, которая не дала бы парню подумать, будто всех собравшихся на этом корабле он считает неотесанным сбродом, но так и не смог придумать ничего оригинального, — оказался здесь?  
— Мистер Старк не рассказывал?  
— Нам не выделили времени на отвлеченные беседы.  
— Что ж… Когда мне было лет десять, или девять, точно не помню, родители взяли меня с собой в путешествие, но, к сожалению, оно закончилось довольно быстро и, к тому же… Безрадостно. Мы попали в сильный шторм и корабль разнесло в щепки. Вот, вкратце, вся история. Мама, всучив мешочек с едой, накрыла меня лодкой, крепко перевязала и попросила быть храбрым. С борта уже подходил огромный валун, мы здесь такие зовем волнами-убийцами. Следующее, что я почувствовал — сильный толчок: меня захлестнуло водой и закрутило, я едва успел задержать дыхание. Наверно, мне повезло, что к концу следующего дня меня уже прибило к берегу в этой самой несчастной лодочке. Точнее, меня в ней выловил местный рыбак и приволок в город. Не знаю, нужно ли объяснять, как трудно выживать ребенку в незнакомом одиноком месте. Днем я пытался заработать, помогая торговцам таскать грузы и травить крыс на кораблях — я мог пролезть куда угодно! За то мне и платили. Иногда чистил обувь. А вечером мчался в предпортовый кабак, чтобы поесть и поспать. Если не приходилось засыпать в стоге сена на площади, то день уже был удачным. Но однажды все изменилось. В порт зашел пиратский фрегат под алыми парусами. Пиратов в городке… Побаивались, старались обходить стороной как, впрочем, и везде, но мне нужны были деньги, а других желающих не было, так что это был мой шанс заработать. Мистер Роудс, уже тогда бывший их старпомом, хотел-было отправить меня восвояси, но как раз тут и появился мистер Старк.  
Стив невольно обернулся, кинув быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Старка, стоящего за штурвалом. Паркер продолжал:  
— Он вручил мне мешок с монетами и велел бежать в трактир, сказать, чтоб грели большой и сытный ужин, а то, что останется, разрешил забрать себе. Осталось много. Стоит ли говорить, что в ту ночь я спал в кровати и на сытый желудок? На утро, перед отплытием, мистер Старк появился в моей комнатушке и предложил плыть с ними. Я согласился. И за пять лет не пожалел ни разу. — Его голос резко взял высокие нотки. — Ох, кстати, мы пришли.  
Питер открыл дверцу в полубак, приглашая Стива войти, и всучил ему фонарик. — Я тут подыскал то, что подойдет вам по размеру, не уверен угадал ли с обувкой, но я-то ее не ношу, — он рассмеялся так искренне, словно это была его лучшая шутка. — Здесь и для вашего друга что-то найдется. Я также не знал ваших предпочтений в оружии: есть пистолеты, кортики и сабли. Были абордажные топоры, но, думаю, это точно не ваше. Возьмите что-нибудь, вам понадобится.  
— Спасибо. — Стив, уже закрывая за собой дверь, одернул парнишку:  
— Постой. А Тони… Старк… Он не говорил, что дальше?  
— Ах, да, — Паркер шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу, — просто, знаете, просто направляйтесь к нему, он все объяснит.  
— Еще раз спасибо.  
Парнишка кивнул и в три широких пружинящих шага исчез из виду. Стив уставился на горки смятой одежды перед собой. С удивлением он отметил, что по сравнению с вариантом, в котором все эти вещи принадлежали убитым, то, что они могли быть украдены, уже не казалось ему таким ужасным. Похоже, его собственные моральные устои оказались куда более гибкими, чем он себе представлял.  
Хорошенько покопавшись, Стив нашел свободную рубаху желтоватого оттенка, шнуровавшуюся на груди, темно-синий короткий потертый кожаный жилет, добротную портупею под саблю, саму саблю, внезапно, со знаками отличия королевского флота — золотой филигранью льва на эфесе, и пару сапог до колена. Из штанов ему ничего не подошло, но это и не страшно — перспектива носить чужие штаны в любом случае ему не нравилась. Рукава рубашки пришлось хорошенько закатать до локтя, а саму рубашку плотно заправить в форменные брюки, чтобы ничто не мешалось. Для Барнса нашелся похожий комплект из плотной рубахи и укороченного кафтана. Пригодились и пистолеты, которые отыскал Паркер. Под пистолеты нашелся сравнительно новый, если оценивать по внешнему виду, балдрик из светлой кожи — Баки наверняка придется по душе. Все найденное Стив сложил в свою старую рубашку и, обвязав тонким шпагатом, перекинул через плечо.

— Освободить все паруса! Шевелись, по ветру!  
Приказ, подхваченный воздушными потоками, в два счета облетел корабль и палуба заметно оживилась: забегали люди, зашуршали тросы и парусина, громче заговорил океан. Стив остановился на середине лестнички, ненавязчивым покашливанием обратив на себя внимание.  
— О, а вот и обновленный капитан Роджерс! Между прочим, ребята делали ставки, не побрезгуешь ли ты краденым добром. Справедливости ради, должен сказать, моя ставка сыграла.  
«Справедливости ради», — подумал Стив, — «Я счастлив, что одежда все же оказалась исключительно краденой».  
Тони немного преобразился — его рваные патлы, какими Стив запомнил их в темнице, сегодня аккуратно спрятались под затертой красной банданой, изящно подсобравшись в пучок на затылке. Часть передних прядей, сплетенных в тонкие косички с использованием бусин и перьев в качестве аксессуара, из-под повязки выбивались.  
— Хорошо выглядишь. Не думал сменить стиль? Вся эта флотская мишура…  
— Флотская мишура? Серьезно?  
— Белые гетры? — передразнил Тони, — серьезно?  
Стив склонил голову набок: резонно. Тони жестом подозвал к себе Роудса, поставил его на свое место и, фамильярно приобняв Стива так, что тот даже посчитал нужным резко вдохнуть, повел за собой в капитанскую каюту.  
— Присядешь?  
Стив огляделся. Внутри оказалось неожиданно уютно. Периметр каюты создавали несколько длинных пуфов, один из которых преобразовали в полноценную кровать, заправленную экзотично-расшитым и явно дорогим бордовым покрывалом. Досчатый пол покрывал ковер, привезенный с другого конца света, не иначе. Украшательств на стенах не было. В каюте пахло совсем не так, как на корабле — мускусом и совсем чуть-чуть табаком. Теперь он понял, что почуял вчера в темнице. Запах Старка. Мускус, ром, табак. На столе, заваленном в том числе странными предметами вроде женских топов из ракушек и птичьих черепков, лежали стопки фолиантов и драгоценности, опасно сдвинув чернильницу к краю. Поверх этого безобразия раскинулась вчерашняя карта, предусмотрительно придавленная лупой.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Ты боишься меня или презираешь?  
Ему послышалась грустная насмешка в голосе пирата.  
Вчера Тони не мог оторвать от Стива глаз, исследуя лицо капитана сантиметр за сантиметром, отмечая, как напрягаются мышцы, оживляя красивую родинку на левой щеке и такую же симметричную на правой, как в неловкости длинные ресницы скрывают взгляд глаз: он тогда не рассмотрел точно, но сейчас увидел — голубых, с помесью расплескавшейся зелени цветущего моря в середине августа. Как пропадает и появляется на носу выразительная горбинка в профиле. А когда глаза их сталкивались, он невольно приосанивался, расслабляясь лишь после того, как Роджерс в смущении отводил взор.  
Стив тоже помнит, как боялся карих глаз: почти черных в сумерках, но оттого не менее завораживающих. Боялся вновь ощутить ту бурю эмоций, которая захлестывала его, опускаясь от горла, через сердце, живот к паху, неведомую доселе, незнакомую ему до той поры, пока они не встретились впервые.  
— Ни то, ни другое.  
Тони облегченно выдохнул, услышав ответ.  
— Тогда подойди ближе. Да не стой ты столбом!  
Стив послушался и встал, руками уперевшись в стол. Тони присел на краешек рядом, вполоборота к карте.  
— Это то, куда мы направляемся? — Стив указал на темную точку в форме звезды. — В Новый Свет?  
— И да, и нет.  
— То есть?  
— Наша цель находится в другом месте, но чтобы найти то, что поможет туда добраться, мы отправляемся в Новый Свет. Вот, гляди, — он ловко крутанул карту так, чтобы им было удобней. — Видишь, созвездия?  
— Да.  
— Вот, смотри еще: точки крупнее других. В каждом углу. Это известный нам вид небосклона, я вчера уже посидел с ней. Сегодня смогу закончить.  
— Не понимаю, как созвездия нам помогут?  
— Мы ориентируемся по звездам.  
Увидев озадаченное лицо собеседника, Тони улыбнулся:  
— Ах да, забыл сказать. То, что отмечено пятиконечной звездой — древняя обсерватория. На оборотной стороне сказано, что звезды укажут нам путь. Думаю, нужно будет лишь найти фрагмент неба с такими же созвездиями на куполе…  
— И, посмотрев на них сквозь карту…  
— Мы увидим цель. Бинго!  
Они поймали восторженные взгляды друг друга.  
— Хорошо. И что именно укажут нам звезды?  
— Место для разбоя на потеху моей черной душе. — По бровям Роджерса он рассудил, что тот не настроен на шутки. — Ладно, это я развлекаюсь так. — Тони выдержал драматичную паузу, заговорщически наклонившись к нему. — Путь к компасу Летучего Голландца.  
— Голландца… Голландца можно найти? Разве бывает не наоборот? — Стив понял, что вызвал истинное восхищение своим вопросом. Но не понял, почему. — Что?  
— Ничего. Просто обычно, когда речь заходит о Бароне Земо и его Летучем Голландце, люди крутят у виска и называют меня… В лучшем случае, сумасшедшим.  
— А в худшем?  
Тот лишь многозначительно покачал головой.  
— Послушай… Я полагаюсь исключительно на твое слово, но… Пока что ты знаешь обо мне гораздо больше, чем должен. А я не знаю о тебе ничего.  
— Понимаю, для тебя такая жизнь в новинку. И все-таки, быть может, просто дашь нам шанс и не будешь чересчур дотошным? Всему свое время.  
— «Нам»? — запнувшись, переспросил Стив.  
— Экипажу «Марии». Пиратам. Мне. Знаю, мы народ безбожный: сплошь мерзавцы и злодеи. Спорить не стану, все правда, и тем не менее…  
Найдя в себе силы оправиться от смущения, Стив оттолкнулся от стола и прочистил горло.  
— Я… Я поговорил с Питером. Мне немного рассказали о том, как вы познакомились.  
— О, бедный парень. Пережить то, что выпало на его долю…  
— Он добрый мальчонка.  
— Несомненно. И удивительно.  
— Признаться, я склонен к поспешным выводам. И, если ты спросишь Барнса, он ответит, что именно это мое качество притягивает к нам неприятности, вроде той, в которой мы и находимся прямо сейчас. Я не считаю тебя или кого-либо из находящихся на борту рыцарями добродетели. И, не отрицаю, я могу ошибаться, но вряд ли Питер стал бы таким без того, что ты для него сделал. Ты, похоже, заботишься о нем.  
Скрытая улыбка исказила его губы, Тони задумчиво провел пальцами по своей нарочито аккуратной эспаньолке, разгладив усы большим и указательным пальцем.  
— Пиратский корабль — тоже корабль. Я забочусь о тех, кто ходит под нашим флагом. Должно быть, поэтому я капитан.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Можно спросить?  
— Да?  
— Говоря о поспешных выводах. Медальон, который ты носи…  
Тони остановил его на полуслове.  
— Прости, об этом пока не рассказываю.  
— Понимаю.  
— Может, позже. Ты мне нравишься, но это приватная территория.  
Стив впервые выдержал этот взгляд: в обрамлении ярких ресничек и золотых серег, которыми пират щедро обвесил уши, теплые карие глаза были похожи на два крупных опала, искрившихся редкими бликами света. Стив видел множество драгоценностей, которыми были украшены шеи молодых придворных дам или ушиты их парадные одежды. Но здесь и сейчас это пиратское золото, эти два темных камушка, подчеркнутые насыщенным синим сапфиром на груди, сияли ярче любых королевских украшений.  
— Так… Ты, кажется, увильнул от ответа. Сможешь плыть под командованием пирата?  
Поджав губы, Роджерс кивнул.  
— Отлично. Осмотрись, поспрашивай ребят, может, кому из них пригодится твоя помощь. Ты ведь не только кочергой махать умеешь?  
— Даже не сомневайся.  
— А я даже и не сомневаюсь.  
У самой двери пират окликнул его.  
— Красивый, смелый, честный, рукастый, ирландец. Да вдобавок еще и исключительно подкован в морской мифологии. Честное слово, британскому флоту стоило держаться за тебя покрепче, кэп.  
Стив коротко усмехнулся, чего не мог слышать Старк, и вышел.

Осматривать корабль он решил снизу, проследовав туда, откуда сочился аппетитный мясной запах — заслуга здешнего кука, Брюса Беннера. На камбуз.

— Можно? — он неуверенно постучал по деревянному косяку.  
— Заходи. — Дружелюбно откликнулись с кухни. — Стив Роджерс, так? — он обтер руки чистой влажной тряпочкой и протянул одну для рукопожатия. Рука у Брюса была крепкая. — Нас вчера мельком представили.  
Стоит непременно упомянуть, что Беннер не был исключительно поваром, но первоклассным врачом и весьма неплохим хирургом, а это, в свою очередь, редкость в разбойном промысле. Точнее, совмещение кулинарии и врачевания-то вещь обыденная. Просто в большинстве случаев, пересечение этих профессий заканчивается на умении одинаково хорошо отрубить как свиную ногу, так и человеческую.  
— Тебя ко мне Тони отправил?  
— Нет, сам пришел.  
— Твой друг принес тебе то, что я передал?  
— Да, спасибо. Вкусно пахнет.  
— Там стоит миска с горячим, можешь похлебать.  
На вид Беннеру было примерно столько же, сколько Старку. Взрослый мужчина средних лет, ну, может, слегка помоложе. Черные волосы тронулись редкими седыми, которых впрочем и не заметно было, если не приглядываться. Немного неловкий, как его описал Тони, но не в работе, а «так, скорее, в личной жизни».  
— Я ищу, где могла бы пригодиться моя помощь.  
— Ну, не хочется опускать тебя до уровня юнги, но здесь не помешало бы прибрать. Тони настаивает, чтобы корабль держали в чистоте, как внутри, так и снаружи.  
— Могу его понять.  
— Ну так как, возьмешься за швабру?  
— Ага.  
— Воон там, — Брюс указал ногой куда-то в угол, не отрываясь от кипящего котелка. Стив отпил из миски и взялся за работу.  
— Ну как?  
— Даже на флоте так не кормят.  
— Еще бы. Это все Тони и его штучки. Если бы не его мозги, рыба попросту протухла бы. Да и вода чистая вечно в дефиците.  
— Он… — Стив посильнее поднажал на тряпку и та возмущенно брызнула ему в лицо. — Мозговитый, да?  
— Вроде того. Но не говори ему, зазнается еще больше. Ты, я слышал, тоже на отсутствие смекалки не жалуешься.  
— Я действовал по ситуации. Для этого гением быть не нужно.  
— Я имел в виду твою должность на флоте, а не то, как ты обращаешься с кочергой. Да-да, все уже слышали твою историю. Ты ведь капитан? Флотилии? Или корабля?  
— Корабля. Точнее, был им.  
— Бывших капитанов не бывает.  
Стив выжал тряпку в ведро и по-хозяйски повесил на обруч. Принялся составлять в ряд специи: маленькие стеклянные баночки, затянутые сверху разноцветными лоскутками, с привязанными ярлычками, на которых кое-где уже растеклись чернила и отличить их друг от друга помогали разве что по первые буквы или опытный повар, проработавший на фрегате не один год.  
— У этого корабля… Очень необычная команда. Помимо всего остального. Тони вчера говорил, что ты отличный доктор, такое не каждый день встретишь. Как так вышло?  
— Тони умеет убеждать, думаю, ты уже это понял. Они как-то раз грабили королевский торговый корабль с Черной Вдовой, когда работали вместе, вы… Вы с ней еще познакомитесь. Если не сбежишь. Здесь ведь как бывает: когда грабят, могут отпустить, а могут и перерезать горло. Иногда берут в плен. Но это не стиль Старка. Он берет только тех, кому это нужно и милует всех остальных. Разумеется, если никто не покушается на его собственную жизнь.  
— Ты был врачом на том корабле?  
— Почти. С ними я планировал добраться из Индии, где учился врачеванию, в свой родной город в Англии. Но затем услышал, как Тони предлагает желающим присоединиться к нему. К тому времени, слухи о черных и алых пиратских парусах уже потрясли Старый Свет — моряки рассказывали, как испытывали благоговейный страх перед рыжеволосой Вдовой, чья пощада скорее каприз, нежели принцип, поэтому я знал, что это. Я знал, что ощутил. И тут же понял, что та жизнь, которой я жил, она больше не моя. Даже юдоль отшельника, в которой я укрылся пребывая в Индии, не дала мне счастья. Тогда я встал с колен и заявил, что хочу напроситься к ним, они пошептались и Тони забрал меня к себе. У многих ребят судьбы сложились сходным образом.  
— У тех, кого забрали с захваченного судна?  
— Нет, у тех, кто не нашел себе другого места в мире.  
— А Тони?  
— Он не рассказывал?  
— Он не спешит посвящать меня в свои тайны.  
— Боюсь, в таком случае и я не имею права говорить на эту тему. У Тони много тайн, и не каждый из нас знает их все.  
— Как и у любого человека.  
— Пожалуй, что да. Пожалуй, что да… Знаешь, когда закончишь здесь, найди Клинта Бартона. Ему может понадобиться помощь с прочисткой фальконетов.

Сначала по брамселям, затем по марселям потек насыщенный рыжий, насытив алые паруса новой краской, позволив им напоследок запылать настоящим огнем, прежде чем потухнуть на фоне темного, как смоль, неба. Солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту, вот-вот грозя скрыться под воду, словно уголек, брошенный в наполненное ведерко — будто бы стоит ему коснуться водной глади, как пойдет пар, закружатся клубы дыма и день утонет в беспросветной океанской пучине. Даже ветер потихоньку стихал.  
— Долго еще будешь делать вид, будто ничего не происходит?  
Роуди назойливо близко встал рядом со Старком, широко расставив ноги.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Да о блондинистом капитане, по которому твои хитрые глазенки беспристанно порхают, стоит ему появиться в поле зрения.  
— Продолжай называть его капитаном, и кто знает, может мой интерес к нему не возрастет?  
Роуди закатил глаза.  
— Разве план был такой?  
— План был с его помощью добыть карту, дальнейшие детали не обсуждались. Взгляни, ты один тут ворчишь, а он уже развлекается с Бартоном и Лэнгом, и им, кажется, вполне уютно с нашим бравым капитаном.  
— Я не ворчу, а беспокоюсь за чистоту твоего рассудка. И знаешь, когда ты зовешь его капитаном, мне не по себе.  
Тони цокнул.  
— Какая же ты порой зануда, Роудс. Я не оставил его там, потому что он… Не такой, как англичане.  
— Ага, он ирландец, слышал. А мне казалось, ты не оставил его в казематах, потому что у него привлекательная задница.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не об этом. И рад, что ты тоже его пятую точку заметил.  
Роуди проигнорировал неуместную ответную колкость. Становишься привычным к подобным вещам, плавая со Старком годами.  
— А как насчет его дружка?  
— Стив в нем уверен. Значит, и я тоже. Честный человек не станет водиться с подонками.  
— Стив, значит? Ну-ну. Не станет водиться с подонками? Он почти всю войну прошел под британским флагом. На твоем месте, я был бы осторожней.  
— И я это ценю, друг мой, — его губы растянулись, исказив лицо. — Но ты не на моем месте.  
Роуди хмыкнул, а Тони всем телом облокотился на штурвал, искоса поглядывая на левый борт, где у грот-мачты небольшая компашка в количестве трех человек весело коротала последние предсумеречные часы.

— Ого, да ты меткий! — Клинт Бартон вскочил с насиженного места, когда четыре из пяти ножей попали ровнехонько в вычерченную мелом на бочке мишень с цифрой десять.  
Стив слегка приспустил закатанные рукава:  
— Правда?  
Скотт Лэнг, развалившийся прямо на сваленных друг на друга мешках, усмехнулся:  
— Не обольщайся, это не комплимент, этот индюк всего лишь харахорится.  
— Раз уж ты опустился до сравнений с птицами, хотелось бы заметить, что в данном случае меня можно было бы назвать Соколиным Глазом! А что… — он призадумался, опустив свою фиолетовую повязку, не дававшую светлым, почти бесцветным волосам лезть на лицо. — Завяжи, будь так добр, — повернулся спиной. — Благодарствую от имени Их Величества. О чем бишь я… Ах да, Соколиный Глаз. Когда буду плавать на своем собственном корабле, пожалуй, так и назовусь!  
— Уу, понеслось дерьмо. — Протянул Лэнг. — Да все знают, что это твоя цирковая кликуха.  
— Разве?  
— Да.  
— Этот, — Клинт указал на Роджерса и, что поразило последнего, угадал направление, несмотря на то, что никак не мог его видеть. — не знал. У меня были все шансы начать с начала!  
Все расхохотались.  
— А теперь, прошу внимания! Смертельный номер! Ох, только б не попортить мачту…  
С полуюта раздался зычный возглас Старка:  
— Попортишь мачту, Бартон, я тебе жизнь попорчу!  
— Прости, не расслышал! Ты же знаешь, со слухом проблемы!  
Возглас раздался снова:  
— Проблемы со слухом станут наименьшими из твоих проблем, когда тебе придется расплачиваться за желтую сосну, привезенную с крайнего севера!  
Клинт пробубнил себе под нос нечто похожее на: «А если дубовый киль поцарапаю, то поди еще и четвертует». Он постоял, прицеливаясь. Нет, «прицеливаться» неверное слово, поскольку с завязанными глазами прицелиться по определению было невозможно. Примериваясь к броску. Так лучше. Примерившись, он вознес кисть и быстрым отточенным движением выбросил вперед маленький матросский ножик. Взял второй и замахнулся снова. Затем третий.  
— Ну как?  
Клинт потянул повязку за узелок. Все три ножичка достигли цели.  
— Впечатляет. — Честно признался Стив.  
— Эх, никого-то сегодня не четвертуют. — Лениво протянул Лэнг. Обидно.  
Стив подошел, чтобы вынуть снаряды из бочки.  
— Где ты такому научился?  
— Скотт же сказал: я бывший циркач. Там и не такому научишься.  
— А еще шуллер карточный и мошенник…  
— Кто бы говорил, Скотт. Кто бы говорил.  
— По крайней мере, я не проиграл бы корабль в карты. Твое счастье, что азартные игры у нас запрещены.  
Клинт почесал затылок и молчаливо пожал плечами. Ему нечем было крыть этот аргумент.  
— Значит, цирк, да? Из цирка в пиратство?  
— Да ты погляди вокруг, — Клинт без стеснения по-братски ткнул его локтем, — чем тут не цирк.  
— Ага. И кто-то так и остался на уровне клоуна. — Не унимался Лэнг.

Чуть позже к их компании присоединился здешний квартирмейстер, Хэппи Хоган. Добродушный, немного полноватый, едва заметно хромающий на одну ногу, с кругленькими очками, карикатурно малыми для его массивного тела. Он окликнул Бартона и вместе они, чертыхаясь, вынесли средненький котелок с горячим ужином. Хэппи оказался еще более давним членом экипажа Марии, чем Роудс, но был куда более общителен и открыт, с радостью согласившись поделиться некоторыми секретами корабля. Обещал познакомить со всеми семью кошечками, которые живут на самой нижней из палуб, охраняя судно от крыс и мышей — каждой из них было присвоено имя одного из великих мореплавателей. Когда же Стив спросил, почему все-таки кошки, а не коты, то Хэппи ответил: «Кошки по-природе охотницы. А Тони по-природе экстравагантен. Не бойся, это к грызунам они суровы. А вообще, ласковые…». То же самое, к слову, можно было заключить и о Хогане — когда над тобой нависает такая мощная туша, последнее, о чем ты будешь думать: «Аа, этот малый, должно быть, славный парень».  
— А носовая фигура? Кто она?  
Нос фрегата венчала резная скульптура женщины, заточенной в объятиях множества щупалец. Скульптурные глаза ее обращены были вверх, подбородок гордо вытянут вперед. В воздетых к небу руках женщина держала драгоценную безделушку — Стив не рассматривал детально, ему попросту не выпало возможности, но отчего-то он был уверен — этот аксессуар ему уже довелось увидеть в оригинале.  
— Та, имя которой принадлежит этому кораблю…

На этом день подошел к концу.

Передав штурвал Роудсу, Тони вернулся в каюту, неряшливо скинул сапоги и забрался под одеяло, не удосужившись снять покрывал. Он скрутился в калачик, прижав к груди пульсирующий медальон: «Плохой знак, » — подумал он, — «никогда еще не предвещало ничего хорошего». Вибрация пробежалась по пальцам и эхом тронула сердце, отчего он сжался в постели сильнее. Он знал, что не погибнет в море. Но это еще не означало доброй дороги. Тони приподнялся, чтобы затушить свечу в фонаре. Моргнул, зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Посмотрел на противоположную половинку кровати. Одиноко. Слишком много места для одного. И как он не замечал раньше?

— Что стоишь? Ждешь правильного партнера для танца?  
— Ты меня напугал.  
— По тебе не скажешь.  
Барнс расслабленно оперся спиной на носовую корму, перегнувшись, чтобы заглянуть за борт. Зевнув, он не прикрыл рот рукой, так что Стив еле сдержал собственный рефлекс. На корабле объявили отбой и наверху практически никого не было: большинство поспешило вернуться к своим гамакам и отдаться желанному сну. Небо было ясное и звезд вкупе с молодым тонким серпом месяца было вполне достаточно, чтобы не утонуть в кромешной мгле. Тихо, спокойно. Ужасно неуютно.  
— Как твой день?  
— Знаешь, лучше, чем мог быть. Ты в курсе, что у них здесь держат кошек?!  
— Да, я слышал. Ты там до ночи просидел?  
— Практически. Что-то ты больно смурной. Как-то связано с тем, что ты хотел обсудить?  
— Да.  
Барнс огляделся по сторонам и солидно кивнул, как бы удостоверяя, что диалог их не коснется чужих ушей.  
— Итак… Это касается Старка? Что же ты нашел в библиотеке?  
По мере того, как Стив произносил каждое новое слово, любопытная улыбка сходила с лица Барнса, наконец исчезнув вовсе, оставив после себя лишь тревожную линию изогнутых к низу губ.  
— Секретный рапорт. От 16-го декабря, 1707-го года.


	4. Часть 4. Пираты, мамы, пара сабель

_I wish, I wish, I wish in vain  
I wish I had my heart again  
And vainly think I'd not complain  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

_Siuil a ruin, Clannad_

***

— Еще раз? — голос Барнса, недавно такой звонкий и резвый, теперь звучал так, словно у него украли воздух, предварительно наотмашь шибанув веслом. — Где…  
— Рапорта больше нет, сожжен.  
— Стив, это не шутки. Ты понимаешь…  
— Нет, Бак, не понимаю. Потому и прошу — объясни. — глядя на пребывающего в смятении друга, Стив решил добавить: — Осуждать не стану, клянусь.  
— О нет, еще как станешь. Даже мне не удается перестать. Это, — Джеймс поднял палец и с силой прижал к виску, — вот здесь, изо дня в день…  
Он отошел на пару шагов и всмотрелся в даль: черный горизонт, до неприличия спокойный. Разве что, корабль с испанским флагом маячит вдалеке, но возможно, это видение, вызванное больной памятью:  
— Черт! — ладони обрушились на борт корпуса корабля и Джеймс снова замолчал, выдержав подзатянувшуюся паузу. — Я об этом пожалею… Мне только-только дали звание старшины. Год тот выдался непростым…  
— Сглаживаешь углы.  
— Не хотел напоминать.  
— Ничего, мои травмы подождут.  
— Объединенная Британская империя искала пути для выхода победительницей из войны за господство над торговыми путями с Испанией. Семь лет противостояния и еще столько же впереди. Они нуждались в утверждающем ходе, который бы обозначил новый статус. «Империя» звучит грозно. Перед Империей встают на колени. Британский флот в том году формировал отряды, отголоски которых…  
— «Удар» и «Озарение»…  
— Верно. Подразделение «Гидра», в честь… Ну, греческого чудища. Молодой старшина и шанс проявить себя. Все преподносилось как «миссия государственной важности». Таких, как ты, не привлекли, новобранцы чересчур юны и неопытны. Не знаю, как описать то, что мы делали. Что я делал. В проявляемой жестокости нашу совесть успокаивала вера в благое дело: мы полагали, будто боремся с военными преступниками и предателями, будто это наше поле битвы, та же война, но скрытая. Война, на которой мы неизменно впереди на шаг, а то и на два. Нашим стилем были ночные налеты: кидались в бой, расчетливо, не задаваясь лишними вопросами.  
— Когда все изменилось?  
Джеймс закусил нижнюю губу и скорчился: Стив не понял, что стало причиной этой гримасы боли — прикушенная губа или дурные воспоминания.  
— Ты ведь уже знаешь ответ.  
— Руководствуюсь домыслами.  
— Нам поручили убрать крупную политическую фигуру, имевшую связь с Испанским Королевством. В приказах говорилось, что наша цель — шпион, ни имени, ни возраста, только корабль и звание. Ориентиров по внешности точных не давали, после таких налетов живыми все равно уходили немногие, да и тех отпускали лишь для того, чтобы распространить ужасающие слухи о нелюдях в черных одеждах с масками на лице и размытой морем сажей на глазах. Наша страховка. Так вот, в ту ночь я устранил цель. Быстро и беспристрастно. А затем услышал крик, женский. Пронзительный и отчаянный. Она хотела броситься в мою сторону, но возник парень из нашего отряда и она сделала выбор. Утонуть в ледяной воде эта женщина сочла лучшей участью. Трудно поспорить. Она выкрикнула имя, только имя. А в моей голове сложилось все. «Говард»…  
— Старк…  
Несмотря на то, что Стив предвидел итог беседы, сердце его резко съежилось внутри.  
— Точно. Мы не устраняли ищеек, предателей и убийц. Мы и были убийцами. Топили торговые суда. Лишали жизни неугодных Империи людей.  
— Король знал?  
— Не думаю.  
— Но ты остался. Не ушел.  
— Восемнадцатилетнему пацану сложно даже поверить в то, что случившееся на самом деле могло произойти в его жизни. А память, Стив, и без того избирательна, она стирает травмирующие воспоминания. Ты тоже прошел войну. Но не убивал людей.  
Они замолчали. Стива замутило, но он нашел силы проглотить эмоции, вместе со всем остальным, подступавшим к горлу. Баки же, кажется, эмоций успел лишиться вовсе и теперь казался куда старше своих лет, наверно, из-за бровей, неподъемной ношей нависших над глазами, отбрасывая угрюмые тени.  
— Отряды расформировали, но больше для виду. Теперь «Удар» и «Озарение» пираты на службе Величества, официальными бумагами на грабеж. Я не ищу оправданий тому, что скрыл все это от тебя. Я живу с этим. Сара, твое зачисление на службу, Старки, Испания, излишне много. Мои действия никак не назвать поводом для гордости. О таком не расскажешь за чашкой чая. О таком просто хочется забыть, сделав вид, что ничего не было. К тому же, я был единственным близким тебе человеком, начни я раскачивать лодку, обоих бы без разбору выбросили за шкирку или чего хуже. А ведь флот — твоя мечта. Во всяком случае, был ею.  
К щекам Стива незамедлительно прилила кровь, он потряс головой.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Так, мелочи, возможно ты найдешь новую. — Джеймс демонстративно подчеркнуто потянулся и зевнул, — ээх, моя, например, заключается в том, что я не против вздремнуть.  
— Иди, я немножко задержусь.  
— Только один вопрос.  
— А?  
— Те бумаги…  
— Тони ничего не знает.  
Барнс прошептал беззвучное «спасибо» и занес ногу для шага, но остановился. — По крайней мере, мы квиты.  
— Разве это можно сравнивать?  
— То, что вытворил ты, и то, что пришлось сделать мне? По степени глупости одно другому точно не уступает. Но в твоем случае существует шанс все исправить.

***

— Ахой!  
Длинным клыком дикого зверя клинок взметнулся в воздух, очертил две перекрестных фигуры и, перескочив из правой руки в левую, блестнул в первых лучах солнца в пяти сантиметрах от смуглого лица.  
Тони, вынув нож, тактично отвел колюще-режущий объект от себя.  
— Полегче, не то глаз кому-нибудь выколешь.  
— Прости, — Стив опустил саблю, — не слышал, как ты подкрался.  
— Если б все слышали, как я крадусь, следовало бы признать, что из меня поганый вор.  
— Все твои шуточки… До сих пор их не понимаю.  
— Знаю, малость подслушал ваш разговор с Бартоном. Каюсь, не смог удержаться.  
— А Бартон понимает?  
Тони безучастно пожал плечами.  
— Он игнорирует.

Надо сказать, времени привыкнуть к выпадам Старка было предостаточно. В море они провели уже более одиннадцати дней: Баки успел перезнакомиться с корабельными кошками по второму разу и, что в особенности удивило Стива, даже пристроился к Скотту, частью обязанностей которого как раз был присмотр за грациозными представительницами семейства кошачьих. Стив же, помимо отсутствия брезгливости к содержанию палубы в чистоте, стал подручным Питера, подсобляя парню с такеллажем и канатной системой там, где юноше хватало проворства, но еще не доставало силы. Вас, разумеется, интересует отнюдь не это, а то, как изменились отношения между нашими героями. Что ж, вопрос непростой и никто из них, пожалуй, не смог бы с уверенностью на него ответить.  
Но если все-таки разбираться, начать стоит с фехтования. Стив просыпался рано и, объясняя это привычкой, хватал саблю и отправлялся к носу корабля, упражняться в и без того отточенном искусстве владения холодным оружием. Реакция — была только вопросом времени.  
 _— Научи меня. — Старк звучно откусил от яблока и, поморщившись, наверно попалось кислое, швырнул фрукт за борт.  
— Что?  
— Я наблюдаю за твоими тренировками не один день. Да и, — пират стыдливо почесал затылок, — нужно признаться, в драке один-на-один ты без проблем одолел бы меня.  
— Я и одолел тебя. Остальное случилось потом.  
— Технически. Если б не Роуди, дубинка и медальон. Но не свои убеждения. За которые я, само собой, благодарен. Иначе тушка моя уже кормила бы рыб.  
— Скорее уж скучала бы за решеткой в кандалах, — закатил глаза Стив.  
— Какое печальное чувство юмора. — Неискренне пожалел Тони.  
— Какое есть, — кончиком своей сабли Стив легонько постучал по пиратской, притороченной на поясе Старка. — Продемонстрируй, что умеешь.  
Тот не задумываясь обнажил оружие и притопнул каблуком о палубу, как бы дразня оппонента.  
— А я не показал в прошлый раз?  
— В прошлый раз у тебя было два клинка. — Они двинулись по кругу. — И сегодня мы будем играть честно.  
— О, так все же это была игра? Теперь понятно, почему вы не нанесли мне ни одного удара, капитан.— Последнее слово пират издевательски растянул.  
— Снова много болтаешь.  
— Не я начал. — Он попятился и, дождавшись встречного движения, выпрыгнул вперед, норовя уколоть своего оппонента. Но Стив крутанулся, коротким финтом избежав удара, и атаковал в ответ. — Что, и сегодня собираешься убегать?  
Заскрипели доски под прыткими шагами, столкнулись носки сапог, когда выше скрестились в миллиметрах от лиц, две сабли.  
— Ты не особо стараешься.  
— Ты просил играть честно, поверь, это сложнее, чем кажется.  
— Ну да, это не подножки ставить.  
— Послушай, капитан, — Тони увел от себя очередной удар и запрыгнул на ящики, продолжая отбиваться, — никто не станет поддаваться твоим правилам, когда на кону «все или ничего». Так что не надо проповедей.  
— Неужто?  
— О пове…  
Тони не докончил — Стив мгновенно оказался рядом, обогнул его в узком пространстве, нанеся удар по касательной, заставил увести правую руку за спину и, выхватив у пирата оружие, соскочил с ящиков. Тони свалился следом, впрочем, быстро оказавшись на ногах, отряхивая пятую точку. Поднял взгляд. Господи, Стив был прекрасен: глаза по-детски лучились в задорном порыве, грудь ритмично вздымалась под рубахой, но его улыбка… Дьявол, эта улыбка. Вот где, как правило, начинаются проблемы, подумал Тони. Засмотрелся чуть дольше, и все — пропал. Не робкая, не стесненная, не та ухмылка, возникающая на губах от уязвленной гордости, когда нечего сказать и не хочется терять лицо, не насмешка, не снисходительное презрение. Чистая, по-детски наивная. Как же он, должно быть, доволен собой. Будь на его месте другой, Тони бы не понравилось. Но сейчас Тони был впечатлен.  
— Я вновь тебя обезоружил.  
«Лучше и не скажешь, » — подумал Тони про себя.  
Стив перебросил ему его саблю.  
— Ты смухлевал. — Ответил пират вслух.  
— Не смог проигнорировать твои самоуверенные речи о нецелесообразности следования правилам.  
— Да я сразу раскусил, что с тобой так надо: стоит назвать тебя хорошим мальчиком и вот ты уже показываешь когти. Так и было задумано.  
— И все же, не пренебрегай теорией.  
— С таким учителем — ни за что… — оказавшись непредсказуемо близко, отрезал Тони. — Разумеется, если ты согласен._  
Ну конечно Стив был согласен. И не только потому, что отказ мог гипотетически означать одинокую смерть где-то за бортом Марии, даже совсем не потому. Наверно, он попросту так устроен, он был хорош в сабельном сражении: элегантен и красив, а Тони полагался на энергию, скорость и ярость наносимых ударов. И Стиву, несомненно, было приятно от того, что Старк признал его превосходство.  
С того дня они стали видеться каждое утро, перед рассветом, тренируясь, пока солнце полностью не вынырнет из-за горизонта. Тренировки не только приносили плоды, но стали превосходным способом сблизиться и скоротать время, хотя Старк порой и противился необходимости раннего подъема, но… Что поделаешь, если Стив в педагогике непреклонен.  
Итак, занятия их длились уже неделю.  
Тони обошел его кругом:  
— Разве мы сегодня не устроили выходной?  
— Насколько мне помнится, выходной себе устроило твое бедро, на которое вчера ты так ловко свалился во время финта.  
— Эй, на палубе было скользко.  
— Ну конечно, — Стив отмахнулся, — плохому фехтовальщику, разумеется, ноги мешают.  
— Я бы попросил, тебе приходится нелегко, когда я во всеоружии. Буквально. И вообще, я делаю успехи.  
— Но ты все не возьмешь в толк, что в бою с тренированными солдатами тебе нужна не быстрота и сила ударов, а ловкость и точность. Кстати о ловкости, как бедро?  
— Лучше. — Фыркнул Тони.  
— Лучше… — задиристо воспроизвел Стив.  
— Знаешь что… — Тони пока не определился с тем, как он относится к моментам пробуждения этой непонятно-строптивой стороны личности своего нового товарища по парусу. — Отложи оружие, зайдем ко мне. Раз у меня выходной, у тебя тоже будет.  
— То есть смотреть и учиться ты не настроен?  
— Смотреть на тебя доставляет истинное удовольствие, готов поспорить, но я предпочитаю все испытывать на практике. — Прежде чем повернуться, он странно подмигнул, прервав возможный поток нравоучений.  
Тони определенно чаще стал приглашать Роджерса в капитанскую каюту, за что Роуди даже упрекнул его в фаворитизме, а Тони парировал тем, что «пока никто ни с кем не спит в одной постели, о фаворитизме не может быть и речи».  
— Садись, подушки не кусаются.  
Стив присел, тем не менее осмотрительно ощупав поверхность. Тони вальяжно развалился напротив на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и предварительно оборвав пару виноградин с грозди, брошенной на столе.  
— Мм?  
Стив поблагодарил и отказался. Тони помолчал, заинтересованно разглядывая виноград. Потом спросил:  
— Можно вопрос? Давно намереваюсь узнать. Черт, — он рассмеялся, — да расслабься ты. Сперва было забавно, но… У тебя здесь полная свобода слова. И перемещений. Если ступишь за дверь, пулю в спину не пущу. Мое предложение войти было не более чем приглашением. — Он вдруг потупил глаза и тут же выжидающе посмотрел исподлобья, — хочешь уйти?  
— Нет. — Утвердительно ответил Стив.  
Старк одобрительно улыбнулся и Стиву не оставалось ничего, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Что ж, скажи мне тогда, капитан, где ты так оружием махать выучился? Во флоте натаскали?  
— Почти…  
— Видимо, не хило там муштруют?  
— Я не задумывался об этом.  
— Как же… Ты продираешь глаза ни свет, ни заря и идешь саблей размахивать. С твоего позволения, замечу, что это уже тянет на профессиональную деформацию, так как?  
— Эмм… Пожалуй.  
Тони взвыл, чем породил неконтролируемый смешок Роджерса:  
— О, ну же, давай, расскажи наконец свою невероятную историю!  
— В ней не так много невероятного…  
Тони молча поднялся с кресла и уселся рядом с ним. Выдержав паузу, настойчиво придвинулся ближе. Затем еще ближе. Еще…  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — сдался Стив и Тони даже отложил виноград. — Я… Мне было шестнадцать, когда я поступил во флот. В тот год из жизни ушла мама, буквально через пару месяцев после назначения. Ее звали Сара. Она кстати была сестрой милосердия. То есть, не кстати, наверно, но мне не приходилось рассказывать о себе.  
— Продолжай. Пожалуйста.  
— Хмм… Она была крайне доброй женщиной, всегда заступалась за меня перед отцом и находила в себе храбрости на нас обоих. Я был хилым ребенком, а она жила ради меня и нашей мечты о море.  
— Надо думать, конец у истории печальный? Судя по тону.  
— Она тяжело заболела и скончалась. А мне остались только служба и Баки.  
— Вы вместе обучались?  
— Мы вместе росли. Практически.  
— Барнс, флот и сотни часов для тренировок…  
— Да. Я учился каждую свободную минуту. Просто потому, что заниматься, наверно, было больше нечем.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— А как же балы? Салоны? Вечера? Женщины? — он скривил губы в гримасе, демонстрируя, что не имеет ничего против: — Мужчины?  
— Это никогда… — Стив сглотнул, что оказалось сделать непросто, в горле пересохло. — Не было в числе моих… Склонностей.  
— Целеустремленный, сильный и молодой. Герой войны. И капитан корабля? Почему ж не флотилии?  
Стив повернул голову, игриво приподняв бровь. Их взгляды пересеклись, Тони шумно выдохнул, Стив смиренно кивнул.  
— Ооу…  
— Да.  
— Так я тебе назначение испортил… Черт, — он театрально шлепнул себя по лбу. — Вот остолоп, да? Мне жаль. Если это важно.  
— А если нет, возьмешь извинения обратно?  
— Нуу…  
— Ты лучше, чем пытаешься выглядеть.  
— Сам-то не хочешь взять слова назад? Я ведь зачту за комплимент.  
— Определенно, не хочу.  
Возможно, ему показалось, но смуглые щеки пирата вроде бы легонько подкрасил румянец. Стив положил руки на колени и взглянул снизу, решительно не собираясь отводить взгляда.  
— Что?  
— Твоя очередь.  
— Моя очередь чего? — удивился Старк.  
— Рассказывать о себе.  
— Хах, как я до такой жизни докатился?  
— Ты лучше скажи, как так получилось, что человек вроде тебя за 10 лет не освоил технику боя?  
— Оо, это нам еще в рукопашную не приходилось сталкиваться, тогда б я вовсе со стыда сгорел.  
— И?..  
— Твое счастье, что я не в силах отказать. Начнем с того, что моя мать тоже отвела богу душу десять лет назад. Она приложила все усилия, чтобы обучить меня всему, что может быть необходимо в высшем обществе. Ах, я не говорил, что родом из состоятельной семьи? Запамятовал… Погоди…  
Он сорвался с места, устремившись к сундуку, накрытому тяжелым покрывалом. Пара секунд, и его голова пропала в недрах сундука. Вынырнув, он сжимал в руке узкий сверток бархатной материи.  
— Разверни.  
Стив развернул. В тряпице лежал кинжал: слоновая кость и чистое золото, витиеватые органические формы сплетались на ручке, образуя переливчатую вязь контуров, причудливый рисунок покрывал ножны — узоры образовывали восьмиконечные звезды, вокруг которых с предельной точностью и любовью вывели: per aspera ad astra. В сплетениях золотых воронок ютились круглые камушки спектральной окраски — судя по всему, лазурит. Тонкая работа.  
— Можешь извлечь из ножен.  
Стив так и поступил. Кинжал был настолько тонким и острым, что напоминал скорее огромную иглу, нежели оружие. Оба острия его обточены с усердием, должно быть, сердце, в которое войдет такой кинжал в бою, и не почувствует боли. На одном острие — персональная гравировка имени — Энтони.  
— Красивый. Фамильная драгоценность?  
— Не совсем. Отец привез из Генуи, когда мне было пять или шесть. Гораздо позже я и сам отправился туда, там и обучался их мастерству ведения боя. Кинжал, что ты держишь в руках, я никому не показываю, берегу для одного особого случая.  
— А что за случай ты, конечно, пока не расскажешь?  
— Конечно.  
— Продолжим?  
— Пожалуй. Мм, отец мой, да упокоит дьявол его душу, служил послом при Испанской Короне и был весьма зажиточным купцом. Торговал оружием, сам изобретал, сам сбывал. В общем, не нуждался ни в чем и никогда, все построил с нуля и сам вывел себя в люди. Мама была с ним повсюду, в брак они вошли довольно поздно, да и я родился по общепринятым меркам, так сказать, с большой задержкой. Еще был у нас батлер, приятный человек, англичанин. Эдвин Джарвис. Благодаря ему и маме я говорю на шести языках, знаю все придворные танцы и даже играю на фортепьяно.  
— Ты? Быть не может.  
— Я бы показал, да только… Так и быть, ежели на нас внезапно свалится рояль, сыграю для тебя.  
— Я запомню.  
Они рассмеялись. Стив обратил внимание, в первый раз, что один зуб у пирата все же был золотой. Судя по состоянию остальных, с исчезновением конкретно этого зуба явно была связана какая-нибудь история. Стив вообразил, как его могли выбить в кабаке во время потасовки, что почему-то рассмешило еще больше.  
— Ну а, дама сердца у нашего бравого комодора е…  
Только язык собрался докончить вопрос, дверь в каюту распахнулась, явив на пороге испуганного Питера. Стив осознал, что произошло нечто крайне неприятное еще до того, как юноша заговорил. Он попытался понять, что же послужило сигналом. Паркер не отбрасывал тени. А, выйдя на палубу, Стив удостоверился окончательно: медленно, со всех бортов, к кораблю крался туман.  
Питер и Тони взбежали к штурвалу и юноша указал пальцем куда-то вдаль, куда Тони задумчиво всмотрелся через подзорную трубу. Стив тоже прищурился. Сбоку прозвучал голос Барнса.  
— А я думал, мне показалось…  
— О чем ты?  
— Когда мы с тобой говорили о… О тех документах, что ты сжег, мне почудилось, буквально на секунду, что впереди нас следует корабль с испанским флагом.  
— И ты говоришь об этом только теперь?  
— Так темно же было, и он тут же исчез.  
— О чем шепчетесь? — ворвался в разговор Бартон, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть, а Барнса даже выругаться.  
— Испанский флаг здесь. Это… В порядке вещей?  
— Странно. — Пожал плечами Бартон. — Но им никто не запрещал.  
— Стив?.. — Джеймс похлопал друга по предплечью. — Это не испанцы…  
Бартон и Роджерс переглянулись.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Брось, ты уже понял, просто не осмыслил. Этот корабль тут не один.  
Глаза Стива расширились, губы приоткрылись в нерешительной попытке озвучить догадку.  
— «Гидра»… — успел бросить он, прежде чем ринуться в сторону юта, оставив Бартона в полном замешательстве.


	5. Часть 5. His sweet kiss

_Her current is pulling you closer  
A charge in the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning,  
You fool better stay out of sight_

_Her sweet kiss, Sonya Belousova/Joey Batey_

***

Подлетев к штурвалу, Стив прервал непосредственно касавшийся текущих событий разговор Старка и Роудса.  
— Разворачивай, — выпалил он, — нужно идти через туман.  
Тони в замешательстве повернулся в его сторону, изобразив на лице гримасу, которая как бы спрашивала: «Ты хоть представляешь, какую несусветную чушь сейчас сказанул?». Но Тони не озвучил своих претензий, прочтя на лице Роджерса: «Да, я прекрасно знаю, какую несусветную чушь сказанул». Поэтому тактично спросил:  
— С какой стати?  
— Все, что тебе следует узнать, так это то, что там два боевых линкора, вооруженных до зубов. Загнав нас в периметр, они не оставят шанса даже твоему изворотливому кораблю.  
— Считаешь, нас преследует Росс? Не может угомониться после моего плевка?  
Скосившись на Роджерса, вмешался Роуди.  
— Скорее после удара кочергой по башке.  
— Эти корабли находятся не в его распоряжении. Но тот, кого он знает, мог отдать… Александр Пирс. — Чуть подумав, заключил он. — Глава проектов «Удар» и «Озарение».  
— «Удар» и «Озарение»? — переспросил Тони.  
— То, что мы видим на горизонте, — указал рукой Стив, — «Удар». Где-то поблизости его близнец, «Озарение». Это парные корабли и они уже поджидают нас. Но через скалы им пройти не удастся.  
— Никому не удастся, — снова вкрался Роудс.  
— Слушай, я не прошу многого, я знаю, ты заботишься о команде, но заботиться будет не о ком, если сейчас же не сменим курс.  
— Они все равно нас выследят.  
— Да, но лучше столкнуться с ними на суше. Тогда у нас по крайней мере будет шанс.  
Роудс схватил Старка за локоть, отведя в сторону:  
— Ты действительно думаешь плыть через «Пасть Леопарда»? В тумане?  
— Если мы хотим достичь Центральной Америки, то я не виду иного выхода.

Как всегда, вступать в полемику с Тони было бесполезно. Тот еще разок, обезоруживающе ичкренне, взглянул на друга.  
— Только самый глупый и отчаянный капитан решится вести корабль через эти зубья!  
Тони улыбнулся сам себе. Именно таким он и был. Глупым и отчаянным.  
— Все по местам! — скомандовал он. — Бартон, Лэнг, фок — на гитовы, гарденя, взять! Чего застыли?! Объясняться будем после! Э-э-э, придержи коней, Роджерс. Куда собрался?  
— Я помогу с парусами…  
— Поможешь, но не этим шалопаям. Хватай своего товарища и с Паркером бегом подвязывать грот. Как закончите, проверьте крепления и держитесь позиций, на всякий случай. Приказ ясен?  
Стив кивнул.

Туман окружил их, став еще гуще, воздух уплотнился настолько, что, стоя по центру палубы, с трудом можно было различить обломки кораблей, несчастные капитаны которых однажды уже попытались пересечь «Пасть Леопарда», об этимологии которой, еще на подходе, предупреждали две ощеривщихся черных скалы. Два точно таких же камня-клыка, если верить легендам, ждут счастливых путников на выходе из зубастой западни. А для тех, кто погиб здесь, эта пасть захлопнулась капканом навечно.  
Питер ловко вскарабкался на рей и, недолго повозившись, вытянул руку, оповещая о проделанной работе. Стив и Баки синхронно затянули рифтали.  
Корабль пересек черту скальных врат.

Они продвигались осторожно, обходя возникающие преграды одну за другой. Все было настолько просто, что становилось даже неясно, откуда пошла дурная слава у этого места. Разве что, туман напускал на путников некоторую тревогу, то и дело заставляя представить, как из серого вакуума что-то неведомое вот-вот бросится прямо на них, а пока наблюдает, затаившись за плотной серой завесой.  
— Как думаете, — озадачился Клинт, — водятся здесь сирены?  
— Надеюсь, нет, — ему ответил Хоган. — Иначе мы все тут покойники.  
— Но что-то же должно было отвадить отсюда моряков?  
— Обломков у ворот тебе было недостаточно? — встрял третьим Лэнг.  
— Этого несчастного, должно быть, занесло во время шторма. Течения на этом участке бывают непредсказуемы.  
Стив задумался. Его разум ухватился за слово «течение», настойчиво советуя обратить на него все свое внимание. Но с какой целью?  
— Даже Роуди, похоже, нервничает.  
Течение, течение, течение… Стив продолжал крутить слово в голове. Что-то было не так с течением? Но что?  
Питер взобрался на бушприт, свесившись к воде. Затем резво вскочил и просеменил босыми ногами в сторону кормы.  
— Мистер Старк, течение усиливается.  
«Да, » — для себя повторил Стив, — «Усиливается. Но это не все…»  
— Может, «Пасть Леопарда» наконец решила нас попугать?  
Они обогнули очередной валун. Будучи до сих пор встревоженным, Стив принял решение проверить собственнолично. Слегка перегнувшись через борт, он убедился — плеск небольших волн и правда становился более отчетливым по мере ускорения движения. Но слух его вылущил кое-что еще, и он наконец осознал, что насторожило его в тишине. Его глаза округлились. Шум. Шум не прекращался и был не здесь, а ждал их где-то вдалеке. Течение не просто усиливалось. Там дальше оно прерывалось резким спуском. Он поднялся.  
— Тони?  
— Да?  
— У нас проблемы.  
— Если ты о возросшей опасности напороться на камни, то…  
— Прислушайся к течению.  
Тони замолк, сосредоточившись на звуках. Прежде, чем он успел сделать вывод, за него этот вывод весьма красноречиво сделал Лэнг:  
— Святая матерь божья… Что б меня! Водопад? Здесь?! Каким образом?!  
— Давай проясним, то есть, грудастые поющие рыбы у тебя вопросов не вызывают?! — возмутился Баки.  
— Прекратите, живо! Надо решать проблему… Роуди, за штурвал и крепче держи! — он перепрыгнул ограду, проигнорировав ступеньки, и спешно огляделся по сторонам. Команда терпеливо ждала вердикта. Удивительно, но язык за зубами держал даже Клинт. Логика отчаянно искала элегантное решение, хотя часть подсознания уже готовилась к куда более поспешной встрече с Летучим Голландцем… Летучий Голландец! Точно! Лицо Тони просияло — дикий восторг на нем смешался с чистейшим ужасом. — Есть идея! Все сюда, слушать мою команду!  
Экипаж, высыпав на верхнюю палубу, собрался вокруг своего капитана.  
— При сильных порывах ветра воздушные потоки в парусах измеряются целыми тоннами, так? — толпа согласно, но без понимания, закивала в ответ. — Какова вероятность, что один из, возможно, самых дорогих такеллажей выдержит потоки воздуха, попавшие в него при падении, скажем, с пятидесяти метров?  
— Черт возьми, Тони, ты же не собираешься…  
Тони похлопал квартирмейстера по плечу:  
— Собираюсь, еще как собираюсь, Хэпп! Не сможем плыть, будем летать! Паркер?! Закрепить форы на грот-рее! Крюйсы!  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Кормовые реи развернуть! Ну, ходу, ходу, ходу!  
Течение за бортом ускорялось с каждой секундой, и без парусов корабль несло с невообразимой скоростью навстречу судьбе. Зато опасные подводные камни встречались все реже. Была в этом своя горькая ирония.  
— Бартон, марш на нижнюю палубу, избавься от всего, без чего можно обойтись, захвати там себе Брюса в помощь… Да, от боеприпасов тоже! Если мы разобъемся, они нам все равно не понадобятся.  
— Ты отдаешь себе отчет в собственных действиях?!  
— Конечно отдаю! Кто из нас инженер?! Выполнять, если жить не наскучило. Переложить фок!  
Мачтовое дерево заскрипело в такт кряхтению пиратов внизу. Тони молнией промчался к носу фрегата, хватив тросы. Шум водопада впереди становился невыносимым, начиная заглушать команды на палубе.  
— Травите кормовые! Кто без дела, сюда! Паркер?!  
— Сэр?  
— Край земли видно?!  
— Да, сэр. В сорока метрах!  
— Отлично. Носовые паруса поднять! И-и-и… Взяли! Крепите концы!  
— Есть, капитан!  
— Все на палубу! Держитесь за канаты!  
Подбежав к ванту, он подскользнулся, но упасть ему не дали, подхватив и притянув к себе твердой рукой.  
— Осторожней, не доживешь до собственной смерти.  
— Ты, должно быть, чересчур долго путешествуешь со мной, Роджерс, раз научился так невовремя шутить.  
— Я и раньше умел. Можешь спросить Бака.  
— Спрошу, как только окажемся внизу.  
— Может, «если окажемся»?  
— Окажемся мы там в любом случае, вопрос лишь, в каком виде…

Край земли стал виден впереди невооруженным глазом. Тони вновь отдал приказ схватиться за канаты, но вряд ли был услышан, а даже если и не был — экипажу «Марии» не требовалось особого приглашения.  
Фрегат достиг порога и, чуть накренив, в мгновение ока бурный поток вынес корабль вперед. Роуди вцепился в штурвал, команда вцепилась во все, что в теории не поменяет своего положения в пространстве, а Стив вцепился в Тони. Они падали — вне всяких сомнений.  
Внизу, метрах в ста под ними, из воды торчало то, что некогда бороздило просторы морей и океанов и когда-то даже могло называться парусными суднами: части мачт, палуб и обломки кормы.  
Вдруг, корабль тряхнуло: натянулась парусина, заскрипело дерево, звякнули железные кольца. Он не мог поверить своим глазам — паря в воздухе, подобно мифическому существу, корабль благополучно двигался к воде по диагональной траектории, обходя смертельно-опасный участок. Вокруг закричали, встрепенувшись, потревоженные чайки — суша была рядом. Словно вторя их крикам, по кораблю прокатился восторженный мальчишеский возглас:  
— Мы летим! Летим! Правда летим!  
— Кажется, нам не стоит ожидать мягкой посадки, а? — не успел стихнуть голос Старка, корабль с силой тряхнуло вновь, на этот раз качнув на волнах, ста метрами ниже. Старка, вместе с Роджерсом, отбросило назад.  
По палубе хлестнули гребни воды, тут же стекая с бортов. Туман разошелся, позволив разглядеть ясное небо.  
Тони сел, брезгливо утерев лицо от соленой воды.  
— Невероятно. Получилось…  
Стив оправился следом.  
— Ты либо гений, либо безумец…  
— Это две крайности одной сущности.  
Стив улыбнулся и Тони прочувствовал, как на его собственном лице зеркально отображается такая же улыбка. Легкая, безотчетная, наивная. А еще заметил, как красиво послеполуденное солнце играет на мокрых ресницах и темнеющих от влаги русых волосах, придавая им медного отлива.  
Роуди идиллию разрушил.  
— Запамятовал, говорил ли тебе прежде, но ты чокнутый. — Он похлопал друга по спине.  
— Говорил и еще не раз скажешь. Э-э-э… Сделай одолжение, проверь, все ли в порядке, я скоро вернусь на мостик.  
Дождавшись, когда Роуди отлучится на достаточное расстояние, Тони вернулся к Роджерсу, застав его за любованием неспешными бликами волной глади.  
— Кх-кхм…  
— Знаю, не стоило уговаривать тебя идти через «Пасть».  
— Ты хотел сказать, «прямо в пасть»? Неважно, мы все живы, то Роуди скоро подтвердит. Да и вообще, я хотел сказать спасибо.  
— Если кого и нужно благодарить, то тебя.  
— А… — Тони махнул рукой в сторону. — От этих чертей все одно, благодарности не дождешься. Но мои безрассудные идеи ничем не помогли бы нам, не будь ты столь внимателен. Можешь предположить, сколько у нас времени в запасе?  
— Похоже мы здорово сократили путь благодаря течению. Решусь предположить, в данный момент они как раз осознают, что мы выбрали иной путь.  
— Они могут рассматривать возможность того, что нас разнесло в щепки при попытке пересечь «Пасть Леопарда»?  
— Могут. Но так или иначе все равно проверят.  
— Что ж, получается, в лучшем случае, мы опережаем их на час-полтора. Я не рассчитывал на преграды на первом этапе, но делать нечего… Подсуетимся. Передохнул?  
— Ага.  
— Так в путь. — Тони вытянул руку, помогая ему подняться. — Угх, ну ты тяжелый, собака, скажу я тебе!  
— Только не скидывай меня в качестве балласта, когда захочешь полетать в следующий раз, ладно?

Экспедиция в центральную Америку произошла часом позже: пересев в шлюпку, Старк и Роджерс, взяв Роудса и Барнса, вчетвером спешно ступили на берег Лагуны Перлас.  
«Мария», оставленная на попечительство Хэппи Хогана, бросила якорь и силами всего экипажа восстанавливала попорченый во время непредусмотренных полетов такелаж.

Белый песок под ногами высадившийся быстро сменился, а опутаной растениями тропкой, а шум прибоя — клекотом экзотических птиц и шебуршанием гигантских папоротников. Свежий морской бриз уступил место теплу и влажности, оседавшей на лицах и волосах путешественников. Под ногами шуршали мелкие ящерки, бегали переливчатые радужные жуки.  
Чем дальше продвигались они в глубь леса, тем меньше прямого света проникало сквозь верхушки зарослей. Со всех сторон их окружали самые разнообразные растения с самыми заковыристыми названиями: кордия, гварея, фейхоа, гуава, а также пальмы и эвкалипты. Вдоль дороги стелились или висели в причудливых узоросплетениях зеленые лианы. То тут, то там, кружили многочисленные бабочки.  
Тропики жили, несмотря ни на что.

— Нам точно не следует готовиться ко встрече с коренными жителями, Старк?  
— Мы скорее встретим ягуара, Барнс, чем индейцев. Но я надеюсь, и этой встречи удастся избежать.  
— Твоя уверенность впечатляет.  
— Еще бы, — издевательски прыснул Тони, раздвигая вставшие на пути заросли мирта. — Испанцы истребили коренных жителей пару столетий назад, как только встретились со здешними цивилизациями. Печальная история, но если бы не они, мы с вами уже валялись бы где-то тут со снотворными дротиками в заднице, а к вечеру наши бренные тушки поджарили бы на вертеле на живую и скормили домашним хищникам.  
— Очаровательно. Он всегда так саркастично-ядовит?  
Роуди закатил глаза, что в данном контексте однозначно отвечало: «Всегда».  
Большую часть пути они преодолели в немом молчании, уже после первого получаса ходьбы им захотелось есть и пить, и на разговоры сил не оставалось. К тому же, бабочки бабочками, а всё-таки прислушиваться к окружению и улавливать любой звук, отличный от собственных шагов, практика полезная.  
Ненадолго они сделали остановку у кактусового растения с занятного вида плодами. Алые шарики с зелеными, походящими на загнутые чешуйки отростками, выглядели заманчиво, но не внушали доверия. Тем не менее, Тони убедил всех, что фрукт этот вполне съедобен и даже вкусен, зовется питахайей и известен стал еще в позапрошлом веке. А единственное, что им грозит после употребления фрукта — мочеиспускание красного цвета. Так что пришлось уступить.  
— Тебе доводилось бывать здесь? — вполголоса поинтересовался Стив.  
— Можно и так сказать. — Ответствовал Тони. — Я разведывал пути, которыми можно добраться до обсерватории, но пока у меня не было карты, — он похлопал себя по бедру, где к поясу был привязан пергаментный свиток. — Я не знал, что искать.  
— Что нас ждет в Обсерватории?  
— Мы доберемся туда к вечеру. Как я уже упоминал, на купол Обсерватории нанесены созвездния, они зажигаются с наступлением темноты и появлением первых звезд. Раскрыв карту в нужном месте, мы найдем лишнюю звезду. Ее проекция на карте и станет нашими координатами.  
— Нам опасаться ловушек?  
— Как сказать… Во воемя моего пребывания, я не обнаружил в Обсерватории ничего смертельного. Но живших тут прежде людей дураками не назовешь, так что просто будем аккуратными.

Вскоре начало смеркаться и идти вслепую стало проблематично. К счастью, в прошлый раз Тони сообразил оставить зарубки на растениях, по которым теперь они и ориентировались. Стив прикинул, что пират, должно быть, посещал континент не позднее, чем за месяц до их встречи в британских водах — зарубки практически не затянулись.  
Наконец, они вышли на очищенную площадку, придворявшую величественные некогда строения. В последних отсветах заходящего солнца, видневшихся на открытой местности, им предстали широкие площади двух ярусов, соединенные массивными лестницами и увенчанные циллиндрическими башнями. Роуди предположил, что сейчас самое время зажечь факелы.  
Во время подъема их сопровождала поросшая зеленью, но между тем идеально-правильная каменная кладка. То и дело встречались пугающие заморские морды сказочных, а может и реальных, зверей и птиц, украшенные вытесанными рельефами.  
У перехода на следующий ярус Тони остановил их.  
— Дальше пойдем только я и Стив. Вы останьтесь здесь, притушите факелы. Как что-то заметите, непременно сообщите.  
Вдвоем они преодолели второй ярус. Достигнув башни и зайдя внутрь, они ступили на очередную лесенку, но поменьше и покороче.  
— А мне не стоило составить им компанию? Ты, похоже, можешь справиться и один.  
— Могу, но что я буду делать без своего талисмана? Почти пришли. Туши огонь.  
— Будем подниматься наощупь?  
— Там, куда мы идем, свет нам не пригодится. А если боишься ненароком подвернуть ногу… — Тони развернулся и взял его за руку. — Вот так будет безопасней.  
Переступив порог и увидев то, что находилось в башне, Стив не сдержал восхищения: сотни мелких и более крупных отверстий в куполе пронизывал тонкий струящийся свет, заставляя точки сверкать, подобно настоящим звездам. Купол на самом деле был украшен замысловатыми росписями и выдолбленными в белом камне линиями созвездий. Довершением сей красоты являлся ветер, путешествующий сквозь отверстия купола, сливавшийся под ним в мелодичный звон тысяч медных колокольчиков.  
— Это чудесно…  
— Знаю, друг мой. Я знаю.  
Стив взглянул на пирата. В ночном свете сапфир на его груди заиграл новыми красками, отблески граней его плясали световыми тенями по его открытой шее, подбородку, рукам…  
— Жаль, мы не можем побыть здесь подольше.  
— Вернуться сюда можно в любой момент. А пока поторопимся. Видишь где-нибудь такую же часть неба?

В то же время, за пределами башни протекала не то, чтобы интересная, и не совсем, чтобы беседа.  
— Ну и давно ты на корабле?  
— Давненько.  
— Тебя хотели доставить в качестве раба?  
— Вроде того.  
— Понятно… А как это все…  
— Вот ты балабол. Птичнику будет с кем поболтать.  
— Кому?  
— Сэму Уилсону. Он из, как ты выразился, тех, «кого везли в качестве раба». Присматривает за экзотическими птицами на островах. С ним и поговоришь.  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь проявить дружелюбие…  
Баки застучал носком сапога, перебирая в руках оружие.  
— Ты вообще угомонишься?  
— Мне крайне необходимо отлить, так что либо ненужные разговоры, либо нервирующее постукивание.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, если ты отлучишься немедленно, ничего ужасного не произойдет.  
— Ежели так, то скоро вернусь.  
— Ага, не торопись.

Тони уверенно растянул карту и воскликнул «бинго!». Его голос эхом отразился от стен и растворился в металлическом трезвоне. Звездочка-беспризорница нашлась, лучи вершин других созвездий сошлись в ее проекции на карте.  
Стив ахнул во второй раз.  
— Эй, у меня в кармане уголек. Сделай одолжение, поставь крестик.  
Просунув руку в карман, Стив не ожидал, насколько тот окажется глубоким. Пальцы пошарили меж мелочевки, которой щетро были наполнены карманы штанов.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — заискивающе поинтересовался Тони, заставив Стива растерянно промычать.  
— Пытаюсь не заблудиться…  
Отыскав кусочек угля, он трясущимися руками чиркнул им по карте, и Тони немедля свернул ее.  
Их взгляды перксеклись.  
— Идем? Наши друзья, небось, передрались там без нас.  
— Идем.

Снаружи звон колокольчиков пропал, что немного опечалило Стива, его место заняли привычные ночные звуки: трескот насекомых и шелест ветра в верхушках деревьев. Слышно было, как под ногами поскрипывает мелкий гравий, как небольшие камушки, задетые мыском, выстукивают ритм прыжков вниз по ступенькам.  
Первым неполадки заметил Тони.  
— Я, конечно, полагал, что у них возникнут трудности с нахождением общего языка, но чтобы не выдержать друг с другом и пяти минут…  
— Считаешь это смешным?  
— Вовсе нет, как раз собирался об этом упомянуть.  
Стив кисло улыбнулся, давая однозначно понять, что шутку он не оценил да и от ситуации не в восторге. Сабля, медленно выползая из черных ножен, блеснула в его руках. Спуск продолжили осторожней. Достигнув подножия, огляделись. Но объект поисков ни капельки не старался быть скрытным.  
— Несостоявшийся комодор Роджерс. Кто б мог знать, куда вас заведет нелегкая…  
Хриплый голос вызвал у бывшего капитана постыдную волну неприятных мурашек.  
— Брок Рамлоу… Давно не виделись.  
Приставивший к его виску пистолет мужчина, пожалуй, мог быть назван в наивысшей степени привлекательным, если исключить странный, почти патологически анатомично обтянутый кожей череп и пугающие, довершившие образ следы коснувшегося лица пламени — жуткие шрамы от левой скулы, до правой брови и линии роста черных как сажа волос, слегка затронувшие ухо. На загорелой мощной шее мужчины висело дополняющее его образ украшение — связка высохших костей, не исключено, что человеческих.  
— А что, не рад? Ну да ладно, в конце концов, плохих новостей никто не любит.  
— Боже, — гнусаво протянул Тони, — кости, шипишь тут как гадюка какая… «Рамлоу»? Тебя реально так зовут? Звучит как что-то, у чего больше четырех ног. У тебя, может, и погоняло есть? Кто ты? «Мистер смерть»? «Череп и кости»?  
Он тут же заткнулся, услышав взведенный за собственной спиной курок.  
— Это мне сейчас разодетый петух кудахчет? — искусственно-сдержанное дыхание Рамлоу коснулось шеи Стива. Похоже, Тони снова удалось кого-то разозлить, едва открыв рот. — Перышки-то быстро полетят…  
— Где Баки?  
— Ах да… Простите мне сою бестактность. Ребят, выводите полуночников. — Он обратился к Стиву. — Как обезьянку звать, не подскажешь?  
— Его зовут Джеймс Роуди Роудс, крыса ты поганая, — процедил вместо него Тони.  
— Уйми своего говорящего попугая.  
— Вы помешались на сравнениях с животным миром, натуралисты, вашу мать?! — вскричал Баки, ведомый под руки двумя другими мужчинами в черном.  
За ним из кустов вывели Роуди.  
— Что вам нужно от нас?  
— Капитан Роджерс, вы… А, к черту. Стив, я же могу так к тебе обращаться?  
— Можно подумать, мой отказ тебя остановит.  
— Отлично. Выходит, могу. Итак, за каких-то пару недель ты успел стать в заднице Британского Флота такой занозой, какой не был никогда. А уж прецеденты были. Братание с пиратами, побег из тюрьмы, Росс с огромной шишкой… Это ведь ты его? — Стив промолчал. Рамлоу нагнулся вперед. — Не отвечай, по глазам вижу, что ты. Забавно, не представляешь, сколько людей мечтали сделать нечто подобное.  
— Вы шли за нами от самого Лондона?  
— Не совсем. Мы знали, что рано или поздно вы отправитесь сюда с тем, что украли, и так уж получилось, находились поблизости. Скорость корабля, коим вы добрались, мы, конечно, недооценили, как и дерзость, с которой вы пересекли «Пасть Леопарда».  
— И что теперь? Заберете карту и убъете нас?  
— Этих троих? — Рамлоу небрежно обозначил своих пленников, описав пистолетом абстрактную фигуру. — Пожалуй. А ты, — на этот раз дуло уперлось Стиву под ребро. Он приник к самому уху капитана, его речь зазвучала чистым речитативом, — твою быструю и одинокую смерть я сочту за личное оскорбление. Потому я привезу тебя в Англию и выставлю как козу, привязанную к колышку, на городской площади, где тебя будут истязать плетью, пока разум твой не потеряет сознания. Затем тебя приведут в чувство соленой водой и вновь начнут хлестать по спине, опять и опять, и вот когда уже кожа твоя начнет свисать с тебя струпьями, окрашивая землю твоей кровью, а ты начнешь молить Господа о пощаде, надеясь отключиться, на этот раз насовсем, вот тогда тебя отвяжут, протащат по брусчатке города до того дома, где жили ты и твоя драгоценная матушка, ты доползешь до порога, а ты доползешь, Роджерс, поскольку ты хочешь жить, ты до чертиков хочешь жить и тебе дадут эту иллюзию выбора, вот тогда тебя пристрелят как паршивую дворнягу, а твое умирающее тело расклюют чайки.  
Стив старался заставить слова звучать убедительно и мужественно, но Тони видел, с каким трудом ему удается взять верх над собственными страхами и вернуть себе самообладание.  
— До сих пор злишься на меня за шрам?  
— О, это… Ну что ты, я не злопамятный. Подумаешь, от попадания в бочку пороха никто не застрахован. Не так ли, Стив? Ладно, мы тут болтаем, а время уходит. Эй, Барнса и нигера привяжите к какой-нибудь пальме. А этого, — он кивнул на Старка, —для начала, снимите с него медальон, станет отличным трофеем.  
Поймав на себе суетливый взгляд Тони, Стив занервничал, в суматохе мыслей пытаясь просчитать план действий. Итак, что они имеют? Рамлоу стоит сзади, по двое его людей держат Баки и Роудса, еще один человек стоит с ними и один, держа Тони на мушке, собирается снять с него медальон.  
Еще прежде, чем рука солдата успела приподнять цепочку украшения на шее пирата, Стив дернулся, вывернув руку выстрелившего в тот момент Рамлоу так, что он, не сориентировавшись, задел пулей солдата рядом с Тони. Солдат взвыл, но, впрочем, тут же был отправлен с локтя в нокаут самим Тони, грязно его обругавшем.  
Выкрутив руку сильнее, ему удалось заставить Рамлоу выпустить пистолет, после чего он с силой пнул мужчину промеж ног.  
Воздух завыл, пахнуло порохом — произошла пара других выстрелов со стороны Баки и Роудса, которые воспользовались общей сумятицей и попытались обезоружить своих противников: одному тяжелым ударом сломали колено, вывернув в том направлении, в котором, вообще-то говоря, ему быть не положено.  
Из семи осталось пятеро, игра становилась немного честнее.  
Успев схватить выпущенную из рук саблю и немного отступив, Стив застал Рамлоу встающим с колен. Их разделяло около двадцати шагов, и ему уже хотелось начать наступление, но тут на Рамлоу налетел Тони, впутывая того в свою беспорядочную пляску с клинками.  
— Беги к Джеймсам, я тут разберусь!  
Стив не стал возражать.  
Минуту назад бойцы специальных отрядов оттесняли своих противников без особого труда, наседая на них парами, но теперь вдруг заметили, как что-то мелькнуло слева. Один из нападавших засеменил ногами, попытавшись оглядеться, но Стив пролетел рядом прежде, чем ему удалось замахнуться. Заполучив уверенный удар выше бедра, боец развернулся и начал падать. Оказавшись на земле, он с удивлением взглянул на свое окровавленное бедро.  
— Справа! — рявкнул Баки, отражая атаки двух других.  
Стив вовремя совершил кувырок, избежав удара.

Услышав Барнса, Тони немного отвлекся, о чем в дальнейшем пожалел — получил эфесом по животу, но выдержал и замахнулся для удара. Печально проскрипела сталь, они разминулись и тут же кинулись друг на друга.  
Ему удалось задеть командующего отрядами. К сожалению, царапины на лице было менее, чем достаточно для того, чтобы тот упал. Подобного сопротивления Тони точно не ожидал — Рамлоу был менее изящен в бою, в сравнении с Роджерсом, но чертовски силен. Перекрестьем своих сабель ему едва удавалось сдерживать натиск такой силы, которую Рамлоу обрушивал на него.  
Подгадав момент, Тони атковал из полуприседа, с двух сторон одновременно, чем лишь слегка полоснул противника по ноге. Он постарался встать, находясь в блоке, но Рамлоу вынудил его ловко перекатиться в сторону, безопасно уходя из защитной позиции, хотя, кажется, не совсем — плечо саднило и пекло, а хлпок рубахи стремительно изъедали багровые бутоны распускавшихся на нем цветов. Рана, к счастью, была неглубокой. Он покрепче взялся за рукоять.  
Рамлоу напрыгнул сверху. Быстрый удар. Тони вновь увернулся в перекате. Он, наконец, встал на ноги. В следующий момент он машинально защитился серединой клинка и попытался отнять у противника саблю, заводя удар в короткое вращение. Не вышло. Он совершил ошибку. Рамлоу отбил острие и тут же ударил, целясь прямо в лицо. Тони ловко наклонился назад, но не успел он принять привычное вертикальное положение, как глаза ему прорезал мелкий песок, брошенный Рамлоу с земли, а в следующее мгновение его и вовсе распластали на этом песке, лишив равновесия пинком в живот.  
Тони, спешно пытаясь продрать глаза от пыли, никоим образом не мог увидеть того, что случилось после. Он слышал по свисту, как командующий отрядами воздел саблю, вспоров ею воздух. Слышал, как кто-то прокатился рядом, слышал лязг стали о сталь.  
Стив без промедления бросился и заслонил его поднятой вверх саблей. Но Он не мог этого видеть.  
Рамлоу дерзко осклабился.  
— Ай-яй-яй, Стив. До чего ты докатился? Что бы сказала Пегги?  
Тони не знал, кто такая Пегги. И Стив, к сожалению, не собирался его просветить. Вместо этого, Тони почувствовал как Стив свободной рукою нащупал припрятанный за его голенью кинжал, всадив его, насколько представлялось судить по последующим звукам, точно не ясно куда, но явно куда-то в то, что являлось Броком Рамлоу.  
Когда глаза наконец удалось открыть, его уже рывком подняли за подмышки и поставили на ноги, подтолкнув вперед.  
— Ну, давай… Давай, бежим!

Унося ноги, Тони мельком обернулся — Роуди и Барнс как раз закончили привязывать своих противников к тому месту, где должны были быть привязаны сами.  
Они неслись обратно по той же тропе, которой пришли, изредка останавливаясь свериться с метками, замести следы или просто…  
— Дай перевести дух… — Тони уперся ладонями в колени, опустив голову.  
— Может, мы оторвались? — поинтересовался Баки.  
— Они добрались с другой стороны. — Серьезно сказал Стив. — Здесь им труднее будет преследовать нас.  
— Мы и так усложнили им задачу. — Выдохнул Тони.  
— Ты прав, но… — он подал свою руку, — все же здесь лучше не задерживаться.  
— Прояви… Толику… Толику сочувствия, у меня же больное бедро!

Выбравшись на берег, они незамедлительно отыскали припрятанную лодку и поспешили вернуться на корабль для скорейшего отплытия.

Тони, удостоверившись, что им удалось уйти на безопасное расстояние, дал команду к отбою. Не все безотлагательно последовали приказу.  
— Безумный денек, правда?  
Он облокотился на трос у того места, где, вглядываясь в даль, стоял Стив.  
— Лучше и не скажешь… Больно? — он указал на перевязанную руку. Пират пожал плечами.  
— А, всего один порез. Заживет, куда денется?  
— Вот тут еще один… — подушечками пальцев Стив дотронулся до мочки смуглого уха. Тони едва заметно вздрогнул, а он тут же пожалел о своем действии. — Кхм… Ты все равно молодец. Рамлоу сильный оппонент. Отделаться от него синяками, ссадинами и слезящимися глазами — либо огромное везение, либо невероятное мастерство.  
— Спасибо за последнее моему учителю… Он интересный. Я бы сказал, он знает технику, но…  
— Играется с ней как хочет.  
— Именно. Хмм…  
— Что?  
— Ты знал, что он из себя представляет, и позволил мне сойтись с ним в бою.  
— Просто я… Мне показалось, тебя тяжело переубедить.  
— А ты неплохо разбираешься в людях, Роджерс. И как же так получилось, что вам приходилось работать вместе?  
— О, нет… Мы не работали в паре. Мой корабль шел к югу, совершив остановку в Средиземном море. Мы были в Греции. Там же оказался Рамлоу. Так вышло, что нас объединило одно общее задание. Поступила информация, будто прибывший в порт корабль перевозит боеприпасы для наших противников. Я оказался не в том месте, не в то время.  
— Дай угадаю, никакого оружия не было?  
— Разумеется. Рамлоу отправил меня изучать оружейные палубы, а сам хотел сосредоточиться на капитанской каюте.  
— Подозрительно для того, кто ищет контрабандные товары.  
— Я тоже так посчитал, а потому, когда у Рамлоу возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы подняться на борт, я воспользовался лишними минутами, необходимыми грекам для проверки его документов. Я пошел в капитанскую каюту и тут же понял, ради чего на самом деле прибыл Брок Рамлоу. Если бы вещь, что я нашел, попала в недобрые руки, произошла бы настоящая катастрофа. На том корабле везли книгу пророчеств и предсказаний на ближайшие 20 лет. Включая тот день. Я услышал шаги, очень нервные, и спрятался за тканями. А когда дверь распахнулась, с палубы до меня донеслись звуки битвы. Грек, вбежавший в каюту, схватил книгу и выбежал прочь, я устремился следом. Бушевавшее безумие там явно началось по вине Рамлоу, а он сам уже прижал этого несчастного к борту, выхватив книгу. Он стоял с этой книгой в вытянутой руке прямо у бочек с порохом. Тогда я выхватил у пары дерущихся пистолет и совершил выстрел. Рамлоу выпустил сумку — его ладони были в перчатках, так что их не обожгло, но его лицу, как ты мог видеть, повезло меньше. Пламя взрыва поглотило и книгу, оставив лишь обожженый переплет. В рапорте я, разумеется, описал произошедшее как самозащиту, и никто не поставил мои слова под сомнение. Но Рамлоу всегда знал, почему я на самом деле выстрелил. У него просто не было доказательств, а пророчество свершилось.  
— Тебе не кажется, что отчасти ты сам и воплотил его?  
— Мне лишь стало ясно, что именно я должен сделать то, о чем там говорилось. В конце концов, пророчества штука непростая. Сейчас мне кажется, греки намеренно не спрятали книгу, не попытались избавиться от нее ранее, пустили меня на корабль… Они не стали противиться судьбе.  
— Заманчиво. Если снова окажусь в Греции, обязательно порасспрашиваю их об этой истории, наверняка какой-нибудь бродяга уже сочинил свою версию легенды. Тебя в сон не клонит?  
— Есть немного. Но я хотел бы еще немного постоять здесь.  
— Тогда могу я поинтересоваться…  
Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Хочешь узнать, кто такая Пегги?  
— Надеюсь, в этой истории никого не сожгли?  
— Нет, у нее, можно сказать, счастливый конец. «Пегги» только прозвище. Ее зовут Маргарет Картер. Мы познакомились, когда мне было девятнадцать. Я служил во флоте, она в городской службе безопасности.  
— Женщина? Вот это да. Англичане наконец решили избавиться от своих закостенелых нравов?  
— К сожалению, нет, но я бы посмотрел на того несчастного, кто решился бы ей что-то запрещать.  
— Ты меня заинтриговал.  
— Она такая… Короче говоря, некоторое время мы провели вместе, а затем, когда мне дали повышение и сослали на фронт…  
— Понимаю, — изобразил сочувствие пират, — ей нужен был тот, кто всегда будет рядом?  
— Нет, — Стив выдержал паузу, — мне нужен был.  
— О-о-оу. — Неловко заключил Тони.  
— Да.  
— Ты… Извини за вмешательство, но ты до сих пор ее любишь?  
— Она дорога мне как друг. Слишком многое изменилось с тех пор. К тому же, она счастлива, у нее замечательный супруг и двое детей. А после войны… Как же это сформулировать? Мне казалось раньше, я хотел семью, ребенка, все это. Но вернувшись, я осознал, что это были вовсе не мои желания. Лишь то, чего от меня ожидало общество: сделать карьеру, найти жену, обзавестись потомством. Я гнался за тем, чтобы просто быть как все, забыв о том, кто есть я. Поэтому, когда возник ты и выставил меня полным идиотом, сбежав из-под моего носа, я…  
Стив посмотрел на него и замер с полуоткрытым ртом. Тони тоже затаил дыхание. Между ними почти повисло окончание фразы, но так и не дождавшись, Тони перенес вес своего тела, повиснув на тросе, который держал в руках, и смял в торопливом долгожданном поцелуе губы капитана Роджерса, с чувством удовлетворения отметив, что тот все же нашел в себе смелость прикоснуться к нему, приобняв за талию.  
Уже без спешки он кончил поцелуй.  
— Ты чего глаза закрыл? Боишься взглянуть на меня?  
— Боюсь, что все привиделось.  
Тони, приподняв бровь, улыбнулся.  
— В таком случае, я повторю, только ты уж будь посмелее.  
И он правда повторил поцелуй, углубив и сделав более трепетным. Разомкнув губы, они оба рассмеялись.  
С мачты донеслось чье-то негодование.  
— Боже, вы словно два тюленя, делящих рыбу! Как так можно?!  
— Заткнись, Бартон и не смущай капитана Роджерса! Представляешь, как долго я этого ждал?  
Клинт махнул на них, вернувшись к… Чем бы он там ни занимался.  
— Прости мне мою неловкость, — Стив слегка сжал его руки в своих ладонях на груди. Ладони были холодными и влажными от волнения, но Тони это не мешало. Зато теплыми были щеки и смешные, покрытые краской, кончики ушей. — Я смешон…  
— Ничуть. — Прошептал Тони. — Ты очень милый.  
От его слов Стив покраснел еще больше.  
— Это странно, то, что мы делали…  
— Мы целовались.  
— Да-да, мы… Знаешь, с первой встречи я не мог тебя забыть. Во время нашего последнего сражения, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я думал, что злился на того, кто подарил тебе твой медальон. А на деле злился на себя. На собственную нерешительность. Все так странно и сложно, в голове полный кавардак…  
— Тебе страшно?  
— Немного.  
— Я тебя пугаю?  
— Скорее я сам себя пугаю. Не знаю, как дальше поступить, и вроде бы даже…  
Тони закончил за него:  
— Кружится голова и трудно устоять на ногах?  
— Да… Именно. Половину меня бросает в жар, другую — в холод. Сказал бы, что болен, так ведь нет такой болезни, что случается, когда ты рядом.  
— А ты на самом деле болен, болезнь эта стара как мир. К счастью, есть от нее лекарство. Ответь, — он кокетливо наклонил голову, — я тебе нравлюсь?  
Стив крепче стиснул его ладошки, до тихого «ах», опустил взгляд, удостоверившись, что все еще стоит на земле, потому как тело его едва слушалось. А в голове звенели звезды. Сегодняшние звезды. Подземелье, насмешка, воздушный поцелуй. Отблеск сабли, удар, алые паруса на закате. Тюрьма, «мерси», платочек, запачканный кровью. Карие глаза, два опала, золотые серьги, мускус. Музыка ветра, свет сотен драгоценных камней, уголек в кармане…  
— Да. — Утвердительно шепнул он, тут же испытав невиданную легкость. Вдохновленный этой легкостью, он повторил уверенней:  
— Да, нравишься, — и добавил, — Тони.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
— Хочешь секрет? Ты мне тоже. Очень.  
Он уложил голову ему на плечо.  
— И что делать?  
— А что тебе хочется?  
— Обнять тебя.  
— Так вперед, ты все делаешь верно.  
Стив послушался, осторожно прижав Тони к себе.  
— Куда мы теперь?  
— Домой. Обратно, к береговому братству. Нам всем не помешает немного отдыха.  
На горизонте в туманной дымке засветились зеленые огоньки. Стив обнял его сильнее.  
— Это… Похоже, грозовой фронт.  
— Огни Святого Эльма… — сонно протянул Тони. — Это хороший знак. Добрый знак.


End file.
